


Wildflower

by Strugglintoast



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe- fandom
Genre: Age rune in usage, Gen, I fear this will be a dumpster fire and I have resigned to my fate, More Characters Will Be Added As We Go Along, OCs may make an appearance, Rating May Change, child endangerment, even if it was just part of a dream, hinting at family relations, i cannot write fight scenes but i do try, lets see how and where this story will take us, more tags will be added as we progress, multi-chapter bois... so strap in, still a dumpster fire, violence against a child, we be in big boy territory now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strugglintoast/pseuds/Strugglintoast
Summary: Curiosity always manages to tango with the heroes. Wild is placed in the crossfire and an adventure awaits for those who deem themselves to be ready for it.
Comments: 40
Kudos: 250





	1. A dash of curiosity in the mix

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Din and Ever for listening to me go on and on about this story. Short chapter ahead to give you a taste of what will be given as the story progresses. Hope you enjoy!

Hateno had provided an atmosphere of comfort, a home far from home. Whether it was watching the village children run around and play a game of chase or have a small soak off by Wild’s house, everything was just so relaxing. Even on rainy days, the heroes would often find themselves in contentment under the big tree, chatting away with Bolson and Karson. 

One of the favorite places on the list to visit was the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. And that is where some of the heroes are currently found. 

“Man, it kind of sucks that the others are not here.”

“Well, you already know that Time and Twilight are wary of this place and prefer to not be near here if not needed, Hyrule.”

“I know, Warriors. But there are so many cool things here though! Like this!” Hyrule delicately took a small bottle that contained a blue beetle. “I bet Sky would have loved to see this little guy.”

Taking a closer look at the beetle, Warriors admired the blue color that donned its shell. It was kinda nice. Particularly the blue. Taking the bottle from Hyrule to get a better look, Warriors took one last look and put it back from where Hyrule got it. 

Despite the lab not being big, the small space still harbored so many interesting things that the heroes loved looking through. Purah even threatened to kick them out after Sky almost knocked over some vials of green liquids and some other mishaps... Something about hard to get parts and what not to make those liquids. Curiosity was always running wild when it came to pry on boxes that obviously were labeled: DO NOT TOUCH!

When Wind let curiosity win, he barely opened the box when a shoe appeared out of nowhere, narrowly missing Wind’s head by a few inches. When Wild would tell stories of Purah’s anger, especially when she found out that her diary was read, no one really believed him… Until that fateful day. Never had they deemed Purah to be so murderous to those who offended. And never did they want to. All of them were barred from entering the lab for three weeks. Once the ban was lifted, that box was no longer there. What happened to it? No one knows. But no one rose any questions. From then on, Purah and Symin made boundaries of where off-limits were at. 

“Whoa! Warriors, come look at this!”

Looking at Hyrule’s back, Warriors made his way towards the other when suddenly Hyrule turned with some weird looking thing in his hands, pointed directly at him. Warriors could not help but put his hands up and stare at Hyrule.

“Y-you should put that thing down yeah?”

“But isn’t it cool though? I wonder what it is.”

“Whatever it is, I don’t think we should touch it.”

Turning it around to show it better, Hyrule responded, “I mean… it wasn’t in the off-limits area.” 

Closing his eyes, Warriors took a deep breath and mentally told himself, ‘ _ It’s a trap. Be the bigger person and resist. _ ’ Over and over as a mental mantra.

“And Purah didn’t say anything to  _ not  _ touch it. So...”

Dammit. He was right. Purah did say they couldn’t snoop or grab anything in the off-limits zones. Technically, this thing wasn’t in that zone. Plus, she didn’t comment anything on it before leaving with Wind and Wild. So it was okay, right? Of course it was.

Stepping closer to the thing and ghosting his fingers over as if it would have burned suddenly. Finally settling on the thought that it was completely harmless, Warriors took the thing from Hyrule.

“Hmmm… I wonder what sound it would make,” Warriors said as he aimed it someplace else. “I’d say…  _ bam bam! _ ”

“That sounds so stupid though.”

“As if you know any better,” came the hot reply. 

Taking the thing away from Warriors, Hyrule gave it another once over. “Hmmmm… I think it would be like  _ pew pew. _ ”

“That sounds even more stupid than mine! Where would you even get a sound like that? You know what, I don’t even want to know. I think we should put it back. I hear footsteps approaching from outside.”

“I’m just going to put it on the table. Looks like it didn’t belong where I got it from.” Walking towards the table, Hyrule continued, “Besides, Purah won’t get mad. It still is in th- oh… I am falling.”

The worst of luck was going down as Hyrule accepted his fate to fall, Warriors reaction was slow, and Wild decided to walk right in at the exact moment the thing clattered to the ground, releasing a high pitched sound and shot out a beam of light towards the frozen boy at the door.

After time finally seemed to start once more, Hyrule lifted himself up from the floor and mumbled to himself, “At least we know the sound it makes.”

\----

Hyrule did everything in his power to look anywhere but the disappointed stare Time gave. 

Purah was looking over Wild who seemed to be responding well to the impromptu physical. One could see the way Wild was holding back on rolling his eyes when Twilight would demand he did whatever task Purah had given him. 

Clutching his tunic and looking to meet the eyes of Wind, Hyrule silently begged with his eyes to have him do something,  _ anything, _ to break the almost suffocating stare Time was delivering. Warriors was let off a bit easier, but not Hyrule. He admitted his crime to Time as he felt the guilt consume him a little. But this, the stare, it was suffocating. And he knew that Time was severely disappointed. Gosh… was this how Wind, Wild, and Twilight felt? He put everything to beg Wind to get the message and was greatly relieved when the young hero got the cry for help.

“H-” Wind barely opened his mouth before Time lifted a hand, effectively silencing whatever the young lad was about to say. The stare never left Hyrule.

“No, Wind. He is in time out and he knows it.”

Drat.

“Tell me, young man,” shoulders tensed as Hyrule knew who was addressing him, “Care to tell me why you were touching the age-reversing rune?”

It was hard not to sputter when two gazes were boring straight to Hyrule's soul. "W-well… uh… curiosity?" Could it have been possible to ask Hylia to take him away that instant? Relief came in the form of Warriors interjecting and taking both gazes off of Hyrule.

"You can't really blame us though! We followed instructions and this… rune… happened to be in the zone we are permitted in."

Time scrutinized the young man before him and Purah rubbed her temples.

"It would have been common sense to have left that alone and not touch it. Even if I didn't mention anything," she quickly added. 

Off to the side, Legend laughed. "Ha! These two have none when paired together!" Legend did not miss the two glares thrown his way. He smugly basked in that.

"Shut up. You don't either."

"You happen to forget that you are the leader in our shenanigans, Legend" Hyrule added smugly. 

That definitely knocked Legend down a peg. 

Instead of responding back, Legend just grumbled and spaced himself away from the two trouble makers.

All attention was turned to Wild and Twilight when a stumble and a startled sound left the mouth of the former. A small smile adorned Wild as he just slightly shook his head at the fawning Twilight did. He was not a child. He wasn’t injured. Just shot with a beam. 

“You make it seem as if I got shot with an arrow.”

“A piercing beam of light is what hit you. Let’s just get you back home.”

Rolling his eyes once more, Wild scoffed, “I’m not dying Twi. in fact, I’m all well.”

“Says the one who stumbled not to long ago.”

As the bickering between the two continued, Purah interjected. 

“Link will be fine. He does not have the immediate symptoms, but I do need to keep a close eye on him. With the rune still being incomplete, there is no telling how he would react. Do expect changes, young man.” Purah earned a groan as she ruffled Link’s hair. 

As all other heroes set off to return to Wild’s home, Hyrule stayed behind.

“I just want to apologize. I didn’t mean for the thing to go off.”

“I am upset, but curiosity seems to run rampant with the lot of you. Just be prepared for any changes.”

Slowing nodding, Hyrule bid his farewell and left to catch up with the others.

With just the two of them, Symin finally broke the silence that enveloped the room.

“He will change, Purah. Unfortunately we don’t know how far and how deep the change will be. I just pray Hylia will watch over him.”

Sighing, Purah just rubbed her temples. “Knowing how this boy gets into trouble, it is no surprise that it follows him like a shadow. I just hope that all else is not severe and crippling.” 


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just getting the plot going. Or at least trying to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live! I fell terribly ill that really took a big toll on me. But I am feeling way more better now. So I come bearing a gift in celebration of regaining my good health :)

_ “Is he still asleep?” _

_ “My little fox, he just settled down for his afternoon nap. Let him be, he did have quite a day today.” _

_ “But mama! Today we were supposed to go truffle hunting before dinner! And my basket was all packed and ready to go.” _

_ Looking before her dejected child, the mother released a sigh as she smiled. Ah, her little autumn leaf. “And he will. He just wants to sleep. He lets you do that when you want to take a nap.” _

_ “Mama… he isn’t here when I close my eyes for a time.” _

_ “Oh Ilé… Sometimes I think you are but my youngest child.” A small laugh erupted from the woman. _

_ “I am and always will be your child. Now, let me go wake up your other child. Link! Link! Wake up!” _

**_Wake up..._ **

Groggy eyes finally opened blearily to the sunlit room. Stretching just before a cramp was threatening to come forth, Wild took off the blankets and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

Hearing the others quietly bustling about and the gentle smell of something cooking, Wild let out one more yawn before finally getting out of bed and starting down the stairs.

The smell of breakfast became even more enticing as each step downstairs was taken. 

“Morning.”

The chatter soon stopped to greet the sleepy Hylian. But before any word could be uttered, a glass bottle was shattered as a response in its stead. 

“HOLY…”

“Hylia...”

“W-wild?”

The shattered glass jolted the young hero to be more awake and alert. Being more aware of his surroundings, Wild looked around to the shocked and startled faces of his friends. 

Despite the shock still evident in Time’s face, he gathered his stupor and proceeded to ask what everyone had on their minds. “Wild? Is that really you?”

“Uh… Yeah? You guys stare at me as if I was growing a horn on my head.”

And at that statement, Wind yelled, “To the lab!” 

\---

The lab had a quiet morning. The gentle beeping of the machines and the humming were filtering through the air as Purah and Symin went about their morning. However, that peace was soon disrupted as the doors to the lab were slammed open and a loud clamor of calling the sheikah woman in an urgent tone was ringing about. 

“Purah! Purah!” Wind desperately called out.

Upon the name leaving the mouth of the sailor, Purah turned to greet them when the words died as she looked at the champion of her time. Before her, the champion held no blemish upon his concerned face. His hair was as short as it had been before his downfall. 

“It would have been nice if I could at least see myself, ya know. You all make it seem as if a horn sprouted from my head or something… or a second head,” he grumbled. Feeling around his head, Wild was relieved to have had no horns or bumps. Once his hand felt around the left side of his face, he took a pause.

There was smooth skin where his scars were supposed to be. What dark magic was this? Everywhere he traced where his scars were, his fingers met nothing but baby soft skin. 

“Heh… Where?” Words were hard to form as Wild’s mind began reeling to figure out what exactly was even going.

Legend spoke for him, “That is exactly what we were trying to figure out.”

Silence engulfed the lab for a brief moment until Purah’s excited giggles broke through. She picked up a reflective piece of metal to give to Wild as her eyes shone with awe.

Taking said metal from her, Wild paled at seeing his scars no longer there. His youthful face looking even more young and his hair. Oh Hylia his hair. No longer was it long, but short like in the first part of his...

“Symin! Do you see?! This was a success! Oh Linky! We must conduct tests and- and exams! How do you feel? Have you eaten? Any side effects? Any fever? Aches? Hylia… we need to take vitals and-”

“Purah,” interjected Symin, “Take a breath, and let him breathe. We can’t have him go into shock.” Walking towards Wild, Symin gently brought Wild’s attention to the present moment and led him away from the group so a moment can be given to process the situation at hand. 

Upon leading the champion away, Purah turned her attention back to the lot of heroes. 

“I can’t believe it… Did he show any symptoms yesterday?”

All shook their heads, except for Twilight.

“I kept him under close supervision since then. Other than stumbling a couple times here and there, nothing else was wrong. No fever, no nothing.”

“Well,” Hyrule spoke, “Now that I think about it, he did seem to be lethargic after he ate dinner with us.”

“Now that you mentioned it,” all attention went to Four, “Wild did seem lethargic during dinner time. We all know how vigorously Wild loves to eat his dinner.”

Small murmurs of agreements resounded as they all realized their wild friend did not escape without symptoms.

Swallowing the guilt Hyrule was feeling, he turned his attention to Purah. “I understand that you said to expect changes, but how much or how deep these changes are? How long would this last?”

“I don’t know. I can only say that he got reduced back 100 years due to the disappearance of his scars. I can’t tell you anything more than that, young man. Even with tests done, there is little to be said.”

Apprehensively, Warriors questioned, “But didn’t you get hit with the rune yourself?”

“I didn’t get hit with it. I experimented on myself because I had no other viable subjects.” Purah laughed to herself. “Besides, my symptoms were different than our dear friend. I had horrible fevers, lethargy, and terrible aches and pains. But it soon calmed down.”

“So you tested on yourself… and what exactly did that yield? What was the reason for the testing to be conducted?” Pressed Warriors.

“My, my… such an inquisitive young lad. I did the test on myself indeed. I became younger as you see me at this moment. I am also over 100 years old as well, you know. I changed physically and mentally. I still have some outburst that just spill from my mouth. But as for the reason? Sometimes our research is done to benefit Hyrule. Possibly in due time I will spill the secrets.”

Before any protest could be given, Symin and Wild finally came inside. 

“We would have been outside longer, but the villagers were starting to stir and go about their morning routines. I do not think it would have been wise to have our friend seen by prying eyes,” Symin shot Purah a look.

Pouting, Purah could only just look at Wild and egged him on with her gaze. She knew he had questions and she would do her best to answer them.

“Obvious question aside. What is my current age.”

“Judging by the unmarred skin you meekly paraded, I would say 16. Give or take a year.”

“But how?”

“Linky, even I cannot explain it. You have read my diary, even though I told you to refrain from doing so,” she quietly mumbled the last part. “When I first did the experiment on myself, I was regressed 70 years, then another twenty and so on and so forth. I managed to stop when I reached the age of six.”

“So you're telling me that I can still regress?”

“Exactly,” Purah answered, “How far? Hylia most likely wouldn’t even know. Let’s just hope you don’t regress to the point you fade away from existence.”

As Purah gave a laugh, the others became worried while Wild simply rolled his eyes.

“I have the spite to will myself back into existence.”

Clearing his throat, Time brought back the attention of Purah. “So what exactly should we be looking for in these… changes?”

“Well for one, he will be growing shorter in stature. If he does regress further in age, he may experience mood swings or general outbursts.”

A small shudder was heard from Symin. All eyes and one glare were directed at him as he realized that his shudder was heard to them all. 

“Ah, my apologies. If Link does experience those, just know that they aren’t all… too bad… you will eventually grow immunity to it. Sometimes all one can do is treat this situation as a parent would a child… or like a sibling of some sorts.”

“Heck yeah!”

Wind looked towards everyone, excitement etched onto his features. “I am so excited! I love being a big brother! And with this circumstance, I can be like a dad! I can be all like: Hello, this is my son,” as the young sailor gestured toward an unamused Wild.

“As if any one would believe you,” said Warriors.

“You may have a reasonable point, but it doesn’t hurt to try.”

A snort was heard from Sky as he looked to the sailor. “I’m just trying to imagine a young person like you just be like, ‘hello, I am the hero of the Winds and this is my son… Link… the Second. Link 2.0. Sounded better in my head to be honest.” Off muttering he went. 

“I won’t be dealing with a child. If he is wild as he is now, just imagine how wild he would be as a child.”

“Hey! I am not wild. I just like to do things different than your preferred methods. I have restraint too, you know.”

Legend just rolled his eyes.

“The good thing is that you won’t be alone this time in your predicament. You have others that will help you and take good care of you. I believe you are in good hands, Link. We may just have to wait this out or until Purah and I can get the other rune up and running. We have plenty of other projects that are vying for our attention, so we will be doing the best we can.”

“I will not be responsible for you. Someone will be taking that responsibility and it won’t be me. I want to be left alone to sleep,” Legend muttered that last bit to himself.

“I can’t help but feel like you will eat those words. Just something I feel deep within my gut,” replied Warriors.

“Listen here, fool-”

“Enough.” Time interjected. “We will be sure to watch for our dear friend here, you can rest assured. Any other things we should be concerned about?”

Thinking, both scientists just hesitantly shook their heads. 

“I feel like there should be but at the moment we cannot think of any. Just please, take good care of him. I think it’s best that Impa knows of the situation and Zelda of this time as well.”

“Ah! Linky! Take this hat and wear it like a disguise to cover your face and remain as a mysterious person and you can go home-”

“I know my way without being detected by the village.” Seeing Purah’s dejected face, Wild just took the sheikah hat that was offered. “But I guess I can go undetected in style.”

“Good. Now, off with you. And be sure to update me with any changes.”

With each hero excusing themselves and leaving the lab, the two scientists waved with all smiles until the door closed.

“Purah, I believe this will be a wreck. He told me he faintly recalled something from the depths of his mind. He couldn’t really explain it fully as to what it was. He just said something or someone told him to wake up. No report of anything out of the ordinary. I didn’t realize anything was wrong until he got here to the lab.”

“We just keep watch on him, Symin. We always did. That’s why it’s better to have Impa on the loop. But at the same time, I cannot help but think to drag out the progress of the rune. I am a woman of science, Symin. My curiosity is gnawing at the possibilities on how things will turn. But I guess we will just keep that tid bit to ourselves.”

\-----

Just ways away from the lab, the group had stopped and looked at their wild companion. 

“So how would we go on about and avoid the prying eyes of the village?”

“Just climb down the hills and avoid the heart of the village and the entrance.”

“But what of Bolson and Karson? I don’t think we can just sneak around and bust you in through the window in the back. Nor is milling about until nightfall for them both to go back home is worth it.”

“I think it would be better to just tell him. Right?”

“Wild, how exactly would you just go up and just tell him: oh, i got hit with a ray and I am regressing back to goddesses know when. I may or may not fade from existence as it is.”

“Well, Twi, I don’t think I can just tell him that I am some lost long relative. I could have pulled it off by just stating I got a haircut, but my unmarred skin won’t fool him. He knew me with my scars. He saw me with the scars yesterday.”

“Well,” Wind spoke, “Why don’t we just say that it was some high level potion that was barely made and you were testing it out and look how youthful it made you. But there was just a small sample.”

“Wind… that’s not a bad idea. But I think it should be more refined and we can make that excuse to pass it off. I think we should include a haircut as well.”

“I am all on board with that, Hyrule!”

“As much as I appreciate the excuses you both are formulating, I think it’s best I just handle it. Why don’t you all go into town and gather more groceries. I am famished and I believe the breakfast has already gone cold.”

“We can just heat up the food once more.”

“Only two omlettes and toast were made, before Twilight shattered the milk. Besides, I think it’s best we all just go into town and get supplies as we make our trek to Kakariko.”

Everyone nodded and the group departed, leaving Wild to sneak back to his home.

\------

“My oh my! Good morning Link! It is a little too early for a hat, is it not?”

“Morning Bolson, Karson,” Wild nodded to both men. “I just wanted to make an early morning fashion statement.” A small laugh filled the air as Wild went to remove the hat.

“Ooooo, I see you went to get that silky length cut down. It suits you quite well, might I add. But I feel that there is something else that is definitely different about you this fine morning. What do you think, Karson?”

A guessing game began between the two of them until Karson finally noticed.

“Good goddess above, Link! Your skin!”

“Shhh! I know, I know. I… had a little accident at the lab the other day. I still have not gotten over my shock. I feel… a bit naked without them. I just really don’t know how to explain it. There’s an experiment that is being developed but I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and then-” 

Careful details came forth from Wild’s lips. Both Bolson and Karson were listening in silence as the hero spoke the day’s details.

“Link, we are both honored that you are confiding this mishap. And I am a little hurt that you wouldn’t have trusted me to share this secret. Although I do understand why. I know that I blabber on about my business and I know of all the village gossip, but I also know when to keep my mouth shut on certain matters.”

“You both took it well… I am actually surprised.”

“Besides, boss has made it company rules that anything a client tells, cannot be told to anyone 

else.”

“Oh my good dear, if only you would hear the things my past clients have told me. It is a little hard to comprehend this at the moment, but what kind of person would I be if I had broke the trust you helped forged?”

“May the goddesses bless you both.”

“But my dear, I want you to be careful out there. Especially since you will be making a trek to Kakariko village. Now you should get packing, your group is coming along.”

Looking back, Wild saw his group of friends and turned back to the duo milling about under the tree, a smile and a word of gratitude as he went back into his home.

Karson and Bolson both sent smiles in return and nods of understanding to the group as they all headed inside.

“You know Karson, I cannot help but shake the feeling of something. May the goddess above watch over the lot.”

\-----

The trek to Kakariko was uneventful. Merchants peppered the roads, but most seemed to have minded their business as they walked along. A couple monsters here and there, but nothing that required exertion. With the mountains rising above and offering a sense of security, Wild had assured the group that they were approaching Kakariko. 

The moon was high above the sky as the heroes made their way into the village. Wild made his way inside the inn to grab rooms for the night. When Wild came out, eyes of concern went on each face as they viewed their affected member. Wild honestly did not realize that he was swaying.

“As it is late at night, I suggest we just spend the rest of the night... at the inn and then- then meet up with... Impa in the morning. Besides, I am incredibly sleepy and I feel like I can’t- can’t go on.”

Gently guiding Wild back inside, Warriors told the group to get settled in and asked Hyrule to come help him with Wild.

“Come on Wild, let’s get you to bed.”

“Very tired.”

“ _ I know, my little wildflower. _ ”

“Heh. flowers do sound nice.”

“ _ Now let’s get to bed. You had such a long day. _ ”

“Gonna see Impa.”

“ _ Rest is what makes good boys strong, _ ” a gentle smile was felt within those words.

Wild felt warmth surround him. 

“Night.”

“ _ Good night, wildflower. _ ”

And just like that, Wild fell asleep.

Both Hyrule and Warriors shared a look of concern.

“Exactly who was he talking to?”

“I don’t know. But now is not the time to ask. We should just keep an eye and just get some rest.”

“You’re right. May things get resolved soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't entirely satisfied with the chapter, but I had to get the plot going somehow.


	3. Babey faced boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Plot part 2. With a horrible chapter title

As the sun rose in the sky, the heroes stirred from their slumber and began to filter out of their rooms, all with the exception of three. Laughter and a groan were heard from the room that housed the other three companions.

Wind was about to volunteer to see what was going on with the other three when Warriors came out of the room struggling to contain a fit of laughter.

“Baby faced boy!” before all other words were lost to laughter.

As the others rushed to the room, they were met with a concerned Hyrule speaking to a mass under the blankets.

“Wild, it’s not bad! Just come on out.”

A muffled  _ no  _ was heard.

“What’s going on?”

“Warriors hasn’t stopped laughing.”

Off in the distance, the cackling continued as broken words of apology spilled from the young man.

“Shut up,” came the muffled reply.

“It’s just… Wild has regressed and-”

The small mass moved, “Don’t you dare say it.”

“His voice cracked,” Hyrule whispered to the group.

A groan just resounded with the blankets.

“Wild, it’s okay! Just come on out.”

With a sigh of resignation, Wild removed the blankets and stared at the other six. Messy blond hair accompanied a disgruntled face. 

“Pfft… Baby face! I’m sorry. I need to go.” Legend left to go join Warriors outside.

Wild just deepened his glare. Baby blue eyes soon landed on the other five. Smiles of varying degrees were observed. “Just out with it, will you.”

“You are so adorable!”

“Honestly, it isn’t that bad. You still are you, cub… Just younger.”

“I look stupid!” Eyes became wide. Snorts of laughter left some and Wild just hid. “My voice sounds so stupid!”

Despite Time being amused, he gingerly placed his hand on the mass under the blankets. “Your voice cracked. We all went through that.”

“Yeah, Wild. I sometimes go through that myself. But you look pretty neat though! And don’t mind the baby face. I also suffer from the syndrome as well.” 

“Okay, okay. Can you please leave? I’ll get ready so we can see Impa.”

As everyone left, Twilight stayed behind, “If you need help, just call out, okay?”

Scoffing, Wild became offended, “As if. Now get out of my room.”

“Bossy, bossy. We’ll be waiting for you.”

\----

Legend and Warriors waited for the others as they regrouped nearby.

“I shouldn’t have laughed. But the way his voice cracked made me lose it. Normally I don’t let things get to me, but it was just different. I guess it was the baby face that did me in.”

“He’s not ready to go?” Legend looked around.

Before anything else could be said, the sound of a creaking door grabbed the attention as eight heads swiveled around to see a meek-looking face peering from the side.

“Twi? I need help.”

\-----

Exiting out of the inn, Legend commented, “Oi, didn’t your clothes shrink with you or something?”

The boy harbored his usual garb, minus the boots. His champion tunic hung off of one shoulder and his pants were rolled up and a piece of torn fabric looped around the belt loops to keep the pants somewhat in place.

Looking Legend up and down with a glare, Wild responded, “Wouldn’t you and your pasty knees like to know.”

Laughter erupted from almost everyone.

Flabbergasted, Legend became offended. “You leave my knees out of this, brat!”

He only earned a stick of the tongue. Legend had to be held back by Sky before he smacked the young boy upside the head.

Upon arriving at the grand home, two sheikah guards stood at attention and blocked the entrance to the staircase with their weapons. Shoving the others aside, Wild came up to the two men.

“Hey guys! I’m here to speak with Impa. It’s for important business. And these guys are with me.”

Upon looking at the young boy, both men saw the sheikah slate hanging by a piece of fabric- at the demand of Wild to Twilight.

“Ah, Master Link! Apologies. We have been notified by Impa to be expecting your visit. We did not recognize you at all.”

“As stated, please step on inside. Impa awaits your visit.”

“Thanks Cado, Dorian! Come on guys!” Wild began making his way up the stairs as he held on to his loose pants and looked behind him as the others all filed along and followed after the smaller boy. Upon reaching the grand doors, Wild adjusted his pants once more and pushed the doors open, allowing himself and his companions to enter along. 

“Ah, young champion, I have been awaiting your arrival,” an old voice called out. “So there was truth to what Purah had said. You do not look a day over ten.”

“I assume Purah has told you everything there is to know?”

“Indeed I have been made aware of the unfortunate incident that has befallen you. It has been such a long time since these old eyes seen such a young lad.” Impa hadn’t missed the bashful smile that graced Wild’s features. “But I must ask how you have been feeling so far, young hero?”

As Wild began to delve into how he had been feeling, soft footsteps took the attention of the others in the room as a young sheikah woman made herself known.

“Grandmother? Has Master Link arrived yet?”

She stopped at the footsteps and her bashful nature took over as she noted the others who were in the room. 

“Ah! I-I’m sorry! I didn’t r-realize our guests were here al-ready!”

“Paya!” 

A gasp left the woman as she was soon overtaken by a hug from a young boy. Looking to her grandmother, she received a nod from the elderly woman and realization dawned that the young boy hugging her was the champion she deeply admired and low-key crushed on.

“M-Master Link! S-so good to s-see you!” She couldn’t help but hug back awkwardly. 

“Paya, why don’t you accompany the young champion and get him at least a set of clothes that will properly fit him. Link, here. This should be enough to buy you something.”

“Such kindness you harbor for me, oh great village chief. Thank you.” Taking the rupees, Wild immediately ran to Paya, grabbing her hand and leading her outside with such energy that the poor young woman did everything to not trip over her own two feet.

The smile soon faded from Impa as she directed her gaze back to the others in the room. “Purah tells me that there were instances that he recalls memories of long ago. What has he said or what has he shared?”

Both Warriors and Hyrule looked at one another. 

“Well, when we arrived at the dead of night at the inn, Wild, I mean, Link, was just exhausted. Swaying as if he spent days with no sleep.”

Hyrule continued, “He just started responding to someone or something. Something about flowers and how he needed to go see you. I tried to bring it up this morning, but he had no recollection and was angry.”

“Angry? Because of his predicament or because of something else?”

“Well, you see,” Warriors became a bit meek, “I laughed at his voice. It just cracked. I don’t know why it made me laugh, but it did.”

“I see. But nothing else?”

All heads shook.

“Just to clear things up, Purah did let you know that his behavior would change, correct?” all heads nodded. “The display of affection was not of his character. At least it hasn’t been since a while. I know questions are whirring in those minds of yours, but do not utter them. Those conversation pieces you heard last night must be from his young life that is bleeding into his current memories.”

“So you say that it’s not just behavior that would change but memories will surface?”

“Aye. how far and to what extent is truly unknown. I pray to Hylia above that it is not harsh on him. I do have one major concern for him. The Yiga.”

The room became cold. Time swore his breath could be seen. “There has been mention of that group.”

“A group of assassins whose goal is to murder the Hylian champion for the blood spilt from their lord and master. With the defeat of the Calamity, the pursuit of the hero has decreased some, but not enough to stop completely. Link is not out of danger. I am aware of the switching of worlds, but I urge you all to use caution when you are in this world.”

“I think we can manage,” spoke Time.

“I believe it to be ideal to pick and choose names when in the company of strangers. I do not believe titles would be wise as the Yiga are aware of the title of the champion. The only ones who are currently aware of Link’s condition are a select few. Zelda has also been notified. But I have a feeling that you lot will not be able to see her as the goddess has a timer currently set.”

“We will be careful. Thank you for that. And we will be taking good care of him, worry not.”

“Thank you.”

And at that moment, the doors opened as the young woman before stepped in, “I’m s-sorry… Master Link demands you all join him and Koko for breakfast.”

Standing up and dusting himself, Twilight turned his attention back to Impa. “I believe that is our cue to leave. You have our promise to watch him safely.”

“May Hylia above grant you patience and strength. He was a wild child.”

“I freaken knew it...”

\-------

Exhaling a breath, Paya looked to her grandmother. “He was such an endearing young boy. So energetic and lively.”

“He wasn’t always like that. Younger? Yes. But it felt like eons since I saw that energy once again.”

“It must have been nice to see once more. You were very kind to give him some rupees. He was able to purchase a hylian tunic set. He was a little embarrassed to have asked for assistance in measurements, but he was so elated. He claimed it to be a gift from the ‘Great Village Chief’. He would have thanked you, but he saw Koko cooking and wanted to help prepare a meal for his companions before he demanded I come get them.” Paya could help but laugh as the memory of the small Hylian puffed out his cheeks to come get the others.

“What’s the matter, Grandmother?”

“I have been filled with such great sadness, my dear granddaughter. Those rupees were a mere gift to slowly attone for the sin I have committed against the young champion. I cannot help but fear a storm is brewing. I just hope they all exercise caution.”

Paya wanted to inquire for more. But she did not. Nor did she want to worry her poor grandmother over an acclaimed suspicion of a merchant that both her and Link encountered. Paya, like other sheikah, has been wary of outsiders that come to visit Kakariko. But that one merchant just sent shivers down her spine. There was no time as Link pulled her inside the Enchanted Armour shop, losing sight of that merchant. But it must have been her nerves.

Before she could excuse herself, Cado came bursting in, followed by Dorian.

“A dark portal appeared and Master Link with his companions all went in!”

“The portal then disappeared and there is no trace whatsoever of the young master!”

“Calm yourselves. If it were a dark source of energy, I would have been out the door praying and creating a barrier of some sort, would I have not? It was the will of the goddess that that portal appeared there. You may go in peace. You are also excused, Paya.”

Finally alone, Impa began to pray, “Hylia above, watch over them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Plot has to go on


	4. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going well. Wild regressed and seemed to stay at a certain age. But everything nice always has to have something ruin the calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a simple sandwich in terms of words. But it came out as buffet. So y'all gonna get fed.  
> 16.  
> Freaken.  
> Pages.  
> All made with love <3

Upon stepping out of the vortex, the heroes all needed a minute as it had been a bit disorienting as the landscape shifted before it finally settled on a forest with varying colors of orange. A gentle breeze blew over and a single leaf smacked Wild square in the face. Grabbing the leaf, he could help but feel mesmerized and soon entered into a trance like state.

Looking behind, Wind noticed Wild staying rooted from where they all stepped out from the vortex. “Wild? You coming buddy?”

The others all turned around and saw Wild not removing. Various callings were placed and the child still stayed rooted. No response. Just intense staring at the leaf in his hand. 

“Oh boy,” Twilight said. “I don’t think he will be responding. He is most likely recalling something at the moment.”

“Should we stay here and set up camp?” inquired Hyrule. “I don’t think Wild will be present for a while. Besides, I don’t think this is anyone’s place as there has been no claim.”

Legend crouched down beside Twilight. “That leaf sure is interesting, huh brat.” A gentle smile crossed his face only to frown as Twilight shot him a small smirk. “For the love of Din, let’s go find a place. And bring him along.” Legend kicked his legs to get a stretch in and started walking off towards a mountain side in the hopes of finding a cave. Rain seemed to be imminent.

One by one, the boys walked towards the direction their fellow companion walked off. Gently grabbing Wild by the arm and guiding him, Twilight was relieved that the young boy was following, despite his attention still on the leaf. “Heh… _that really is an interesting leaf, huh cub_.”

\------

_“Heh, that really is an interesting leaf, my boy.” Raen noticed his son looking in awe of the red orange leaf. Link was adamant on taking a souvenir for his beloved sister and made his father carry him on his broad shoulders to get a particular leaf. Link would not have any other._

_“It’s like fire! Red and orange. Like Ilé. Big firey meanie.”_

_“Come now, Link. Your sister is a little meanie.”_

_That earned giggles from the boy who walked beside him, small hand grasping his and the other small hand clutching the leaf._

_“I know my sister will like it. I should have gotten mama a leaf too, but I think I know what I will get her.” Link let go of his father’s hand as he ran off a little ways off the trail to pick three wildflowers, little orange poppies. “There! I think this would be good. What you think, papa?”_

_“I think all four are wonderful. Your mother will most certainly love them.”_

_“Four? Papa… I think you forgot how to count,” Link replied as he counted his small bunch. “There are only three.”_

_Smiling at his son, Raen spoke, “Ah, but you forget that you are our little wildflower as well, hm. So you have three in your hand plus you.” Raen lifted his son high on his shoulders as the little boy let out a squeal of laughter._

_“Careful with my leaf and flowers, papa!” came the light demand._

_Both just laughed under the greying sky._

_Seeing the small home in the distance in Castle Town, Link bounced excitedly on his father's shoulders. Raen made sure to grip his son’s legs before the boy fell once more like the last time. Stepping inside the house just as it began to rain, Raen let his son down and went to kiss both his wife and daughter hello._

_“Mama! Ilé! We went to Akkala today!” came the excited chatter of a young boy. “It was so prettiful! I even was able to find something that reminds me of Ilé. And I got something for your too mama!”_

_“And what exactly would that be, little brother?” interjected his sister. “A warty old frog? A cranky Lizalfos?” Ilé stated as she was hunched over imitating a lizalfos._

_Laughing and shaking his head, Link brought out his poorly concealed gifts for both of the people he thought of._

_“Here! Oh… wait. You first, Ilé. This leaf is for you. It reminded me of you and your hair. Papa said that it was a good choice.”_

_Gingerly taking the leaf, Ilé looked to her father who was chuckling a little._

_“Your brother made me lift him up to a particular tree in Akkala so he could get you that leaf. He would take no other. There were many similar ones at the base, uncrumpled or maimed, but he insisted on this one. Link sincerely hopes you like it.”_

_“Oh father, Link, thank you. I love it. Let me put it in my book with the other pressed flora. I’ll be right back.” Ilé turned to her little brother and gave him a small peck on the forehead as she turned down the little hallway._

_Rubbing at his head, Link then turned to his mother. “Here mama! I got you some flowers!”_

_“My little wildflower! You shouldn’t have.” Taking each individual wildflower from her son, Adele began to count. “One, two, three, and four! So lovely! I adore this little flower the most.” She grabbed her giggling child and peppered kisses to his face._

_Setting her son down, Link booked it to the lower cabinet under the sink to pull out a vase for the flowers he picked. Adele placed them in and was about to take them until Link walked off with them so he and his sister can put water inside._

_Upon finding his sister, he brought the vase and set it on the desk. Just being in proximity to his sister, Link felt a huge amount of heat radiate off of her._

_Wait… that didn’t seem right. Link tried to reach out to his sister, only to be repelled by some unseen force and somewhat pulling him back. Soon the walls began to speak in hushed tones._

_“So what should we do with the name situation?”_

_\-------_

Reality began to warp back as muffled voices soon crescendo and slightly echoed around a small cave. The rain a gentle patter joined along with the ambient noise. 

“So what should we do with the name situation?” Warriors asked the others.

Slowly coming around, Wild realized he was sitting near a fire, Twilight acting as his pillow. Wait. How did he come here? He remembered he was in the forest and now the sun has long been replaced by clouds and drizzling rain?

“Did I sleep or something? Because I could have sworn we were in a forest not too long ago.” Wild said as he righted himself from Twilight’s side.

“Well,” Wind grabbed his attention, “You were just not there when we came out of the vortex. So We just brought you here. And in good time too! It started to rain as soon as we stepped inside this cave.”

“And then you were going to touch the flame,” added Twilight. “So of course I stopped you. And here you are now.”

“Do you remember anything?” inquired Warriors.

A wrinkled frown and pursed lips, Wild kept trying to remember. Nothing was coming up. “Nope. I just remembered stepping out of the portal and seeing a real nice leaf. Where is it anyways?”

Four pulled the leaf from a scroll. “I got it for you. You accidentally dropped it and I figured it was something you’d want to hold on to; considering how longingly you looked at it.” Just as Four was about to hand the leaf back, Wild shook his head.

“You should keep it. Consider it as a gift from me.”

Taking the leaf and putting it back in the scroll, Four was secretly happy to have received a small gift. It may seem meaningless to some, but to him, it was really thoughtful. The color of the leaf was truly beautiful and Four would be lying to himself if he didn’t want to ride that leaf down a river.

Leaning back and getting comfy on Twilight, Wild let out one small yawn. “I am really tired. Can I sleep?”

Choruses of yes and of course were uttered and the rain soon lulled the young boy to sleep.

He felt what could be hands run in soothing strokes at the top of his head as he was pulled even more under.

_“Good night, Wildflower.”_

“Night… mama.”

Everyone else sparred a glance at one another as soft snores filled the cave. As time passed and the sounds of the drizzling rain, along with the popping of the wood from the soon began to have a sleepy vibe that started to affect everyone else.

Giving himself a good stretch, Time addressed the others. “I think it is best we save the names for tomorrow.”

Murmurs of agreement resounded from everyone and soon everyone started to get settled for bed.

\----

Before Twilight was fully awake, he felt a comfortable weight on top of him. While it was welcomed, there shouldn’t have been anything on him. His armor was taken off and his sword and shield were leaning against the wall of the cave behind him. As he put his hand to rest on his chest, he was met with something hairy. Well, that can’t be right. His fur cape was draped around Wild. Unless…

Opening his eyes, Twilight was met with blond hair near his face. Slightly lifting himself up as not to disturb the small figure laying on top of him, he realized that this was not his fur cape, nor his weapon and shield on top but a small hylian boy. As he looked around to the others finally awakening, all sleepy eyes soon gained their attention at the sight.

Four was the first to ask. “Did… Did he go smaller? He’s so tiny! His clothes no longer seem to fit… ” 

As Twilight tried to adjust himself more, small hands clutched to the fabric of his undershirt and the small body pressed against him as a grumble left the boy. Twi’s heart was leaping with glee at the gesture. Wind brought him out of his musings.

“I guess you need to resign to your fate, Twi, you can’t move.”

“I guess I no longer can.” A rumble of laughter left his chest as the jostling slowly woke up the small boy.

“Ugh. Can’t you guys be quiet?” Wild slightly demanded. As he was settling back to and snuggling the warm body underneath him, he quickly pulled away and fell off with a resounding _oof_. Lifting his hands to his face, Wild realized that the fabric pooled around his elbows. Looking down at his pants, he realized that they were tossed aside and obviously too big for him to be fitted. The shirt was the only thing keeping him decent. “Damn it all. Again?!”

\----

“So… How old are you?” asked Wind.

“He looks no more than three!” Legend added incredulously.

“Possibly even two.” Added Sky.

Warriors studied the young boy even more. “I don’t know Sky. I would say two is pushing it a bit. Four seems to be a more appropriate age, honestly. But he is pretty small.”

“I was a pretty small child when young, that I was often mistaken for another age ” piped Four, “So honestly it isn’t that bad.”

Sniffling slightly, Wild responded, “You’re only saying that because you’re short yourself.”

That comment did sting just a little bit, but Four didn’t dwell on it for too long as he was aware that this was just a small slip that he didn’t mean. Quickly thinking of another excuse, he said, “Look at it this way… you can explore a little more in areas you were too big to fit in before.”

“Well, you are right,” Wild said.

Four dismissed the frowns he received from Legend, Time, and Twilight. What? He had to make the child feel a little better at least. Sure, he gave him plenty of ideas, but how hard could… wait… “But you can’t go anywhere by yourself,” he justified.

All Wild gave was a ‘ _are you serious’_ look. “I may be four years old at the moment, but I am over a hundred years old, just so you know,” he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“So… wait. You’re four years old? How do you even know?” asked Sky.

Looking at him, Wild thought for a little bit. “I dunno know. Something tells me that I am.” Before he could add anymore, his stomach let out a growl. Wild became extremely embarrassed and hid behind his hands.

“I guess that’s a signal that we should all eat,” said Time. “Good thing we stocked up before leaving.” Time looked to Wild, “Normally you would have done the cooking, but I think we can all help pitch in to cook. Don’t give me that look. It will be just a simple meal of omelettes. As for your clothes, we need to do something about that.”

“I can at least stitch the clothing to fit it a bit more into his size. The pants can be cut into a sort of shorts or something. It will just not be professionally done, especially since I do not have the proper thread nor scissors.” Legend looked at the amused faces around him. “What? You know you have got to be ready for anything. Don’t want to run into people with holes in your clothes or something.”

And that was how morning had gone. By the time the afternoon had rolled around, Wild was already in good fitting clothes. It wasn’t perfect, but it was enough to pass off as wearable until the opportunity to find more better clothing was presented. Wild wasn’t complaining though. He was pretty happy and found himself hugging a surprised Legend. 

“We should get going soon and find a village or town,” Time started, “But we do need to discuss a matter though. Impa said that we should all come up with names rather than be referred to our titles when in the presence of strangers. And I would have to agree.”

All were in deep thought and all was in silence until Wind was the first to speak.

“Oh! Oh! I know mine already! I want the name Mew Mew. It will be short for Bartholomew. Or you can just go with Mew. But I am sticking with that name. None of you can have it.”

“Uh okay… Well, I guess I will be going with Hugo since my name already begins with an H. Nice and simple.” Hyrule felt every content. “Who’s next.”

Twilight looked around the cave and waited for a bit in case someone wanted to speak, but no one did. “I guess I will be going with Ezio. I heard one of the people back at my village name their eagle that.”

“Well I want mine to be Axl because it sounds pretty cool if you ask me,” Legend satisfyingly replied.

But Wild innocently added, “But that sounds like asshole.”

Warriors couldn’t help but crack a laugh at that. Scratch that. Warriors was down right cackling. Gasps of breaths were trying to be gained back as Warriors weakly gave Wild a thumbs up and a half-hearted pat on the back. Wiping his tears away and calming himself, Warriors finally regained his composure with all smiles. “Oh, boy. You really did me in Wild.” Legend just grumbled to himself that he thought it was still pretty cool and rolled his eyes. Coughing and trying his damndest to not resume his laughter as he also tried to avoid the disappointed and unamused face of Time. “Just… uh skip me for now please. I’m not ready.”

Sky cleared his throat as he grabbed the attention of the others. “Soren sounds very nice. So I will be going with that.”

Four spoke next. “I think I will go with Ezlo. In honor of a dear friend of mine.”

Time had his already picked out. “I believe Reinhold is fitting for me.”

“I guess a wise ruler does fit you, oh wise unofficial ruler of the group,” snorted Warriors.

With a small smile, Time responded, “I’m not going to be high or mighty, maybe. Have you thought of something yet?”

Warriors just shook his head. “Nothing at all.”

“I already got mine,” Wild cut in. “I want to go with… uh… wait. Let me remember.” There was a couple seconds of silence. “Ilé. I don’t know why, but it just sounds so familiar. But it won’t leave me alone. Plus, I like how it just rolls off my tongue.” After a few more seconds of silence, Wild looked at Warriors with an elated look. “I think you would be an Ignatius.” 

“Ignatius? Where did that even come from? Ehhh… not really feeling-”

“Ignatius it is!” interrupted Legend.

“I, Mew Mew, dub thee Natia.”

“Even better,” Legend replied smugly.

Wild just happily nodded as Warriors tried to come up with something else. Bickering was heard back and forth between both Legend and Warriors with the others occasionally interjecting with their opinions and such.

Things were all packed and ready to go when Time turned to Wild. “Remember Wild, in the presence of strangers, we all go by the names we have chosen.” 

“I know, I know. What am I? Two?” he just received a deadpan look from Time.

“Oi brat, you need to respect your elders,” Legend smugly replied. He ignored the glare the small boy threw at him. 

“Wild, I will carry you on my shoulders since you have no shoes currently.”

“No, Twi. I want to walk.”

“But Wild,” Wind grabbed his attention, “You could step on a rock or something-”

“No. I want to walk and I will walk.” Wild marched out of the cave and walked ten paces when he stopped with a jolt. Turning, everyone saw small tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he muttered about a stupid rock. “I will only allow this to happen once.” He turned around and lifted his arms as a sign of acceptance for Twilight to pick him up.

Sitting on top of broad shoulders felt… nice. _Just like dad’s._ That thought was stopped. How would he know how it felt? As Wild sat there contemplating, a dark shadow caught the corner of his eye. Leaning to the side, Wild narrowed his eyes as he scanned within the trees. Weird. Must have been his imagination. 

It was dusk when the lot had found a small village and paid their dues to the innkeeper and chose their places to sleep for the night. Wild decided to stay with Sky and Four for the night. He each took a hand and sleepily walked under the guidance of the two people he trusts. 

Patting Twilight’s shoulder, Warriors reassured him, “Hey, you don’t have to worry so much for him. Not that I’m saying you ignore him. But we both know he will be completely fine. He is in capable hands.”

“I know… It’s just I worry that he can be erased from existence. I also worry about his memory. We all have bared witness on how it just bleeds through.” 

"Hey, hey. Listen, he will be alright. Sure he regressed a little more than Purah did, but he's still there. All of this will be sorted out soon. And remember, we all are here to help one another out. Wild is in more than capable hands."

"Thanks Warriors. You're right. Goddesses be with us."

Both men walked off into the shared room as Twilight did one last glance back.

"Good night, cub." He whispered.

\-----

Morning came just as quickly and both Sky and Four were awakened with the shouts of joy from one certain little boy.

“Yay! I’m still small! And not smaller!”

Groggily opening his eyes, Four looked Wild up and down. “Oh good. But you did seem to grow just a little more. Now you do actually look like a three year old. Oh, sorry, sorry. I mean you look like a real four year old.”

“I think you look adorable, Wild.” Sky rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Especially with the bedhead you are sporting with.”

“I am adorable and you all know it,” came the sassy reply. “And this hair just does a poof on its own. It’s not my fault you know.”

“Reminds me of my younger days,” Four nostaligaclly replied. “I had the craziest bedhead look ever. A hat can work wonders, you know.”

Shielding his head, Wild shook his head in a big _no_ fashion. “No hats for me. I’m leaving. I want to go wake the others.” Putting on the rest of clothes, Wild padded outside and barged into the other rooms to wake the others. 

Once the others got ready and had a small breakfast that consisted of honied apples and porridge, they finally packed up and asked to be directed to the village shop.

“So this village is Athege Village. I am certain none of us are aware of this place. I say we get Wild some shoes, restock in anything else that is deemed necessary, and just keep on moving.” Time looked around to see if there were any objections. Seeing as there were none, he proceeded to lead the rest into the village as Time took Wild and everyone else did their necessary shopping. 

A small bell rang through the small shop alerting the shopkeeper from her musings in the back. 

“Hello and welcome! How may I help you on this fine day?” 

Time cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you have any children footwear?”

“We sure do!” the shopkeeper looked next to Time and saw Wild. “Well aren’t you adorable? You look like your father,” she sweetly replied.

“Uh… he isn’t my son...”

And without missing a heartbeat, Wild replied sadly, “Dad, I am your son. I’m sorry to have lost my shoes at the river. You always disown me when I do bad stuff.”

“Oh my!” the shopkeeper said very shocked.

“Ha ha...” came the dry reply, “I will definitely be having a word with you, young man. Just ignore him please. My brother is just like this. You know the saying… like father, like son.”

Not entirely convinced, the shopkeeper just left to go to the back and retrieve some shoes for her customers.

Being left alone, Time immediately turned to the young boy to give the biggest disapproving stare, only to be met with a mischievous smirk. “Wild, I swear to Hylia.”

“Sure, _dad._ ” came the snark. “I know you ha- habor… habor… I know you like me.”

Before Time could reply, the shopkeeper finally came back with a decent selection of shoes. Upon seeing little brown boots, Wild had his heart set on them. 

“I want those! Please! They are just like my old ones! Please?” 

Nodding to the woman, she handed the boots off to the boy and watched with a smile as Wild just put them on. They fit perfectly. And they were comfortable as well. What more could a boy ask for? As Time watched Wild walk around and strut his stuff to the woman, he felt a warmness in his heart. Just seeing him happy made him want to keep it as such. 

Wild reached for his slate, the woman taken aback from such a thing, “How much?”

“O-oh… uh… it’ll be 25 rupees sweetie. My, such a responsible young man! Your father must have taught you, huh?”

Time pulled out his wallet, “It’s okay, Ilé, I got it. And I would be the one responsible for that. My brother is not money savvy.”

Upon hearing his chosen name, Wild smiled genuinely, “Thank you, Uncle Reinhold.”

Leaving the shop with gratitude, Wild couldn’t help but show off his new boots. He would calm to anyone listening that they made him run fast as his feet felt light. He would run in the line of sight to any tree to prove his claim was to be true. Wild just was in pure bliss. His energy was extremely contagious and made everyone have smiles all around as they all were playing to be astonished with Wild’s claim of being ‘super duper fast.’

With the atmosphere lively and warm, Time felt a chill run down his spine as he looked behind him and around. He felt as if they were all being watched.

A twig snapping caught everyone’s attention, with the exception of Wild, who was still running around.

“Wild?” Twilight called, “come over here.”

Little footsteps came quickly and as soon as he reached Twilight, the others instinctively formed a circle around Wild, swords drawn and faces determined. Confused at first, Wild soon realized danger lurked nearby. He grabbed his slate and was about to draw out a weapon when a piercing shriek caused him to drop the slate and made Wild look up with wide eyes as a shadowy figure was launched in mid-air, preparing to strike.

Every hero soon lifted their shields to block the incoming attack. With the figure hitting both Warriors’ and Twilight’s shield, they both pushed back and made the figure topple over. Landing and twisting in such a way made the others form an even more tight knit circle. With Wild finally gathering his wits and grabbing his slate, he looked through his inventory to look for something suitable for him. 

“Guys, give me an opening or something,” Wild grumbled to himself. He knew he was more than capable of doing things himself. He was, of course, ignored. Finding and pulling out a small sword, Wild looked around and saw a small opening between Warrior and Four. “Watch out!” Wild stuck out the sword and stabbed the creature that was running head on, causing it to disperse completely. 

As everyone lowered their shields, Legend asked in disbelief, “That could not have been it. There has to be something else. That was just too easy...”

Warriors observed around, “I agree. That was just too easy indeed. But we cannot stay out here. Not sure if we should stay in the open or head into the treeline.” There was pushing against his leg. 

“Move your big stinkin’ leg,” came the demand from the small boy.

“Excuse me? Me, my stinkin’ leg, and all of us kept you safe. It would do you good to stay.”

“I don’t wanna,” Wild insisted as he pushed more against Warriors’ leg. Just when he gave up after a few more shoves with no success, he was about to go push against Time’s leg until a ‘ _Don’t even think about it_ ’ came from the man. “Just let me out! I can’t take it anymore!” When Wind and Legend parted a little bit, Wild pushed through and made a dramatic scene of gasping for air as if it was denied and restricted.

“Do not stray, Wild. We don’t know if that thing is still out there,” Time said as he observed the treelines.

“Okay okay. Can I just grab that cool looking stick over there?” Wild asked.

Everyone looked where the stick was at. Some had to strain their eyes to see the outline of the stick. How this boy could see that from this distance was a mystery. Unanimously, everyone decided to take the cover of the trees. Wild's eyes were lit with such happiness. He would finally get that cool stick.

It was cooler being under the shade of the trees. With Wild swinging his stick side by side and the others not too far behind him, all was well. 

Until another twig snapped. All right had their shield and sword drawn in the direction of the sound. 

Twilight called to Wild once more and the boy blissfully ran to him. Well… almost. A beetle caught the wild child's attention and he ran the other way, chasing it deeper into the forest. 

Looking back, Twilight noticed Wild wasn't near them. He just saw the stick laid with abandon. Oh Hylia… this boy was going to be the death of him.

"Wild?" He called out once more. 

No answer. A snap of more twigs and rustling caught his attention and Twilight was about to be on guard when a small boar came out from the bush.

As everyone relaxed, Twilight was already moving forward, yelling out Wild's name. 

"I swear I just want to smack him," Twilight spoke to no one in particular. "Okay," he addressed the group, "Wild has gone missing and I am this close to just having him tied to a lead. Let's split up and cover more ground. We need to be quick as that thing can still be there."

Nods were given and the group split looking for the wild child. Hylia help them all.

When the beetle finally disappeared from sight, Wild was hit with realization that he was nowhere near the others. "Great Hylia above… I will be murdered." He looked around as the terrain was unfamiliar to him. He realized he was hopelessly lost. His ear perked a little when he heard the faint calls of the other. Maybe he wasn't lost after all. The young boy was filled with vigor and soon he ran towards the direction of the others.

Running through the brush and ducking under branches, Wild was fueled to run faster when he saw Time in the clearing. He only slowed down when Time made a disapproving stare at him. No words, just that stare. It was enough to make the young boy become filled with guilt over his actions

“I’m sorry. I just saw a cool bug and...” Wild just hung his head low.

Y̶͕͔̜̘͔̼̬̼̪͉̼̣̥͍͊̈́̈͑͜ö̴̜̦̳̦̙͓̟͉͍̗̠̺́̐̔̍̚͜ú̶̻̘͓̥͉̰͇̔͊̂̅̑̅̃̕̕̕ ̴͎̲̠̻̥̻͚̘̺̺̳̗̍̾͜f̵̢̡͓̤̤̫͎̥̪͚̗͑̊̊̑̇̎̇̉̑̏̿͜͜͝ô̸̜̫̯͓͂u̵͕͔̯͎͔̥̱̥̗̰̻̭͋͋̌͛̓̌͝n̷͎̮̓͂̓̀͝͝d̸̢̢̜̺͇̮͕͙͉̝̮̝̏̈́̅̍̀̈́̆͆̾̈́̿́ ̸̨͔̝̫̹̱̫͔̓̂͗̓͜ͅm̸̧̝̜͈͖͔̝̎͗͝ĕ̴̹̥̲͍͎͚̭͆,̷̛̫͎̳͍̖͒̑̈́̌̃̄̈́̄͘̕͜ ̶̛̻̠̮̜̜̭͉̻̟̜͛̒̋̅͗͐̈̌̋̽̆͜͠Č̵̬̳͕̦̘̻̱͚̯̥̻̹͐̾̒͂͌͌̒̓̔͛̈́͘͝h̷̢̬͙̀̂͆͗̓͆̒ą̴̤͓͍̫̳̘̹̖̌̈́ͅm̷̛͚̐̂̌͋̾̌p̴͕͎͖͔̤̝͖̲̬͓̖̲̌̈́̿͂̉̂ȉ̷͚̼̟̳̺͓͇͕͍͆̓͌̽̄̈́̄̈́̉̾̕͜͠͠ͅŏ̶̢̢̭̰̯͈͚̮̤̖̄̎͜͝͝ͅn̷̡̖̻͖̭͓̱̗̼̹͐͋̎̀͋͜

  
  


Immediately snapping his head up, Wild watched with horror-filled eyes as Time’s face started to twist and contort. The face became so warped, that it resembled nothing human. The flesh began to fall off as it revealed an inky blackness, as if malice itself gained a form.

Inhuman noises left out of the disfigured being. It stalked over to Wild. Wild took steps back. The figure mockingly spoke in a sweet voice:

  
  


C̸̨̧̛͕̱͓̟͚̖̥͙̠̖͉̋̈́̂̈́̈́͗͊͂̈͌̚ŏ̶̡̡̢͓͚͔̟̖͓̳͓̺̩͂̎̃̅͆͋̀̓͘͘̕͝m̴̢͚͎͍̫̺̣͖̗̗̬̖̟̙̜͌ĕ̶̛̛̬̿̆̎̔̒̋̕͘̚ ̴̢̧̛͓̮̙̫͇̥̜͍̮̣̉͆̌̈̅̅̀͌͝͝ͅͅn̷̡̙͉̙̖̲͖̥͖͖͚̑̈́̾o̴̝͇̦̩͖̠͍̜̘̮̗̩͗̽̌̎͛͝͝w̸̟͕͖͙̐̍̄̆̌͒̈̄͘͜,̷̮̻̹͈̖̯̦̹͎̱̈́͌̇̀̌͂ ̴̢̤̫͈̯͔̖͉͎̙̑͋̿̉̔̍̉̒̋͊͊͐͘̚c̵͚̩͆̓̈́͂̓̈́͊̅̌̎̎͝ḩ̴̡̡̢͍̹̼̟̘̮͔̅͑̓̐̒̕͝͠i̷͖͇̽̔͐͐͂̑͜ļ̵̢̹̩̝̯̜͖͈͈̜͙̙͇͌̄̓̐̈́̅̑̂͆̽͘͝͝ͅḑ̵̫̦̼̝̙̠͆.̸̖̮̣̝͈͈͍̦̥͎̠̼́̆͂̆̅̋̓̅̅̕͘ ̸͎̟̣̱̰̝̜͈͕͔̝̱͕̓̍͗̈͛̄̄̄͝I̶̢̡̱͍͎̙͉͉̘̘̱͇̺̍̆̓̄̏͂̔̈́̑͆́ͅţ̸̡̡̻̰̙̳͈̯͇̲̖͍̃̈́͑̊̾̋͒͠͝'̷̩̘̰̫͊͋̓̈̈́͌̄͒ş̶̦̲͍̰̲͗̾̅ ̷̧̛͓̼̹͇͓͚̝͖̒̈́̐͋̆̄̈́̎͋͊̃n̴̡̲̤̪͕̮͕͍̬̬̣͕̅͌̑̈́͒̅͘ǫ̸̛̪̘͖͉͚̀̑̀͛̑͋͗̿̂̂̍͝t̸̻̟̦̺̰͐̿̓̎́̔ ̷̡̻͎̜̖̟͉̪͈̺̦̰̪̭̱̇̽ş̸͇̫̉͂̑̾̏̑͌́͊̑͊͝a̴̡̛̯̫͔̜̦͚͆̉̉̍̽̌̓͠͝͠f̸̖̟̹͈̯̼̪̯͋̈͐̇́̽̿͠͝͝ͅȩ̷̩̝͚̪̙̩̥̪͋̓̊͊͂͂̅̂͒̅̿͋̚͠͝ͅ ̸̢̡̰͔͚̦̮͙̻̦̈̍ḧ̴̛̭̦̤̹̘̬͆̈̀͆̅̍e̶̛̹͓͎̭̤̱̞̼̥̦̮͛̂̈́͑̌̉̿̈́͆̒̓̈́̕r̸̛̭̓͊̓̐͒̐͜e̶̺͇̥̖̬̰̾ͅ

  
  


Quickly turning around and booking it from there, Wild covered his ears as a ear-piercing screech filled the forest. Wild felt like this was the fastest he ever ran. The stinging of the branches on his skin and the snagging of his tunic didn’t deter the young boy to stop. He kept on pushing through. His slate weighed him down a little, but there was no stopping him. Wild cared less about the slate slapping against his leg. The grateful thought to Legend securing it to his clothing was pushed to the back of his mind. For now, he needed to run faster. Whatever that was, it was not far behind.

The screech that filled the forest had caught Twilight in mid sniff. He was sure the others heard it as well and were on their way to that sound source. Wasting no time, Twilight hightailed it and ran. If anything, he knew he had to be quick to find Wild before whatever that thing did.

Wild ran through the trees, face, and legs a bit bloodied as the boy tiredly carried on. His lungs were burning and his legs were threatening to give out. Wild gave a quick look back and felt relief when he saw he was alone. Until he smacked right into something. In a frantic state, the young boy lashed out and a pain filled whine filled his ears. Recognition shown in his eyes as he realized he knew the creature before him. 

Wild just hugged the wolf as he uttered apology after apology. A cold nose was just pressed on his face as a form of acceptance.

“I’m sorry, Twi! It was after me! It was-” Wild stopped himself. He pushed himself away from the warm embrace of the wolf. His eyes were untrusting. A twang of hurt flashed through the eyes of Twilight. What happened to his poor cub?

With rustling footsteps approaching once more, Wild was about to flee once more until he saw Time step out from the trees. Wild was frozen in fear. Running back to Twilight, he hid himself behind him. “It’s him! He’s after me!”

“Who’s after you, Wild?” Time softly asked as he stopped his steps. Why was this child staring at him in horror? “It’s okay, Wild, we’re here to protect-”

“NO! STAY AWAY!” the poor boy grew frantic. Wild felt the child in him surface. His more calculating and cool self was shoved away. Everything about this was screaming fear and Wild saw nothing but the horrid way Time’s face twisted and became misshapen. Despite Time’s face still intact, Wild had that fearsome image imprinted in his mind. There was such panic that Wild didn’t realize he bumped into the hylian form of Twilight. 

He felt hands around him first, and then arms. Wild became even more frantic. The creature had gotten him. This was it. He would die all because he got distracted by some stupid bug. He continued to thrash about and scream and cry. His legs betrayed him as they were limp from a lack of rest.

_“It’s alright, Wildflower. Papa is here.”_

Wild stopped his thrashing as he just full on sobbed. His tears didn’t let him see anything as everything became a blur. He just knew he was held in a safe manner, comforting. He buried his face into the strong neck. A small scent of hay and sweat were comforting in the fact that Wild was familiar with the scent. Wild’s sobs soon died down and became sniffling hiccups. The boy did not dare open his eyes. He just buried himself even further and gripped tighter to the fabric of the person holding him. “Sa-afe w-with p--papa.”

Time just hugged the boy even tight. He felt the grip on his tunic tighten, only to slacken as the events leading up to this point must have worn the poor boy down. “I didn’t think he would put up such a fight with you.” 

“He saw something, Time. Little kid actually packs a punch,” Twilight said as he massaged the sore spot on his jaw. He looked at the slumbering child in Time’s hold. “Sure fell asleep quickly. Do you want me to carry him?”

“No, no. This is alright. We should go find others. Open clearing is better. So we should just go back to the road we were on.” Time adjusted his hold. Despite the child knocked out from excursion, small hands still managed to maintain a grip on TIme’s tunic. Thinking over the fact that Wild had called him papa was warming to say the least. But truly, Wild must have said that in confusion. Poor boy was feral and wild with his thrashing.

A groan ripped Time from his thoughts as an inky figure stalked towards them from the trees. It was dripping a sort reddish black muck. 

  
  


G̷̥̠͙̖͉̭̱͊͜í̶̛̛͔̠̰̬͋́͛͒̉̒̽̈́̔͒͆v̵̡̨̝̳͕͓̞̦̓̍̓́̂̓̚ͅe̸̠̦̬͙͍͑̒͆̊̃̏͐͋́̽̕͜͝.̴̥̥̘̫͓̠̮̝̐̈̂̍͗̔̆̒͆̑̀͆̚.̸͍̫̯͋.̸̡̡̡̮̜̯͇̼̖̼̪̝̌ ̷̯̟͙̻͍̜̓̌̋m̷̨̧̨̝̬̪̦͍̟̝̹̱̱̒͆͂̕͘e̴̠͖̯̋̎̒͂̌̈͠͠.̵̘̜̒͒̏͗͐̄̓̓̀̈́͠.̶̨̳͕̙͉̼̩͉̯̠̼̀̎̑͂.̷̼̘̱͚͕̱̳̞͑̈́̍͗̀̍̑̀̎͠ ̴̛̬̝̲̦̼̦̥͈̊̂̏̉̌̒̕c̸̠̘̠̻̺̙͉̗̬̬̫̗̀͗͑͐͜ͅh̶͓̠̻̘͍̠̘̑̈̓͋ĩ̷̢̭̣̃̇̈͋̃̂̊͗̔̋̚ļ̶͚͙̯̹̼̜̖̼̠̳̇͂͒̅͌̿͒̓̄̒d̴̮͌̑̂̓́̎̉́̊̎̕.̷̢̱̐͘̚̕͜͝.̸͔̗͔͓̫́̊̂̔̾̾̉͋̇͘̕͘͠.̸͎̪̹͈̞̮̥̠̞͆̓̎͋̎̒̽̕͜͝ͅ

  
  


The figure spoke brokenly. 

Time just clutched the sleeping boy even more. Eye narrowing, “Over my dead body, coward.”

Twilight pulled out his sword, “Run!”

Time didn’t have to be told twice. Getting Wild to safety was a priority. The creature gave another shriek and was about to be in pursuit until Twilight blocked its path. Another shriek but mainly out of frustration from the creature. Twilight slashed out before the creature before it slashed out first.

\----

The others soon all came together, out of breath as they ran to meet Time and the child he had on him. 

Relief was evident on all their faces as they noticed Wild with his face buried deep into Time’s neck. Soft hiccupping snores were heard from the boy and Time just put a soothing hand on Wild’s back. 

“Wait, where’s Twilight?” asked Wind.

“He’s with our screeching friend. Wild just kept on saying it was after him.”

“Will Twilight be okay? We should go and aid him, shouldn’t we?” questioned Sky. Just as he was about to walk in the direction of the screech earlier, another pained screech resounded and a small battle cry was heard not far off.

Just as the others had their hands on the handles of their swords, Twilight came out from a tree, slight anger evident on his face. “Bastard managed to slither away before I was able to deliver a fatal blow.” He gave his sword a good shake before sheathing it away. 

“Did you guys get another good look at it?” asked Four.

Twilight stopped at Time’s side, staring at the slumbering boy. “Well for one thing, that thing was not just a shadowy figure. Nor was it solid. It had a goopy consistency. It did seem to ruin anything it came into contact with. Some of its flesh, if you can call it that, landed on me and gave a slight burn. ”

“He put up quite a fight,” Time added, “Thrashed about and managed to land a few hits. Kid’s got quite the arm. But he did manage to calm down some. I thank Din he was able to sleep through it up until now.”

“He became hysterical when Time showed up. It stung to see him react as that. Started to blabber that he was coming for him.” Twilight still felt that twinge of pain in his chest. He decided to not tell the others about the distrust Wild held in his eyes. “I was able to injure that… thing more, but I wasn’t able to kill it.” Twilight clenched his fist.

Warriors came up to him, “Hey, Twi, you did the best you could. You helped keep him safe. I think we should just keep on moving though. It is best to go back into the clearing. That thing may have gone away for now, but it’s better to not be in an area where ambush is possible. Not that we can’t handle it, but better to be safe for the sake of the child.”

As the heroes trudged along, Twilight looked at the sleeping boy. He slightly winced at the cuts Wild sported on his face and legs. But he was happy to see the child was in an easy slumber at least. Even though he made a vow, Twilight swore on his life that he would keep this boy safe. And he was sure everyone else would as well.

The sky got dark rather quickly. As the stars and moon acted as a light for those that traveled, Time stopped and observed his surroundings, a small smile on his face. “I know this place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one heck of a dumpster fire.


	5. Little Boy in Green pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My braincell short-circuited. Just take it as it is please. Thanks  
> But Wild finally got somewhat form fitting clothes. And the plot moves along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it guys. Tokiriforest's [post](https://66.media.tumblr.com/beeaec9b402182ad04bfcdb71c599ff7/tumblr_pqoxbnhnqR1ui9eke_1280.png)
> 
> It was one of the major things that gave me the inspiration to write Wildflower.   
> The very picture that stole my heart and eventually made me want to write a story around it. So babe, I hope I did your picture justice. Thank you for blessing me with the inspiration.

Wild woke up with a start. He went into a panic until he realized that he was in a room. Wild was tense as he took in his surroundings, making sure it wasn’t just a dream induced by Mipha’s grace. He felt a sigh of relief as he felt her power thrumming within his very core, a nice reminder despite her spirit no longer with him. Putting a hand to his chest, he held it there for a while, lost to the beating of his own heart. He was lost in thought that he didn’t hear footsteps approaching the door and opening it. 

“Oh! You’re awake!” came a sweet voice. 

Wild was startled from his thoughts as he looked up and saw a woman with red hair. He couldn’t help but stare at her. Must not have realized that he stared for a long time because he noticed the woman become a bit awkward.

“Do… Do you remember me?” she tentatively asked.

Wild just nodded his head. He noticed the woman become ecstatic with relief. “Where...” he was taken aback with his young voice. It had slipped his mind that he was currently young. Oh Hylia, he was young still… How was he going to explain this to her? Where were the others? Were they hurt? And that thing… Where was that thing? All thoughts were soon halted when the woman spoke once more.

“Wild, honey? You are okay,” Malon softly spoke. “You are in my home. My husband and the other boys are out and about in the ranch. Link actually came in last night and had you held in his arms. I was given a run down of what has happened. A lot to take in at first really. Before I asked him to tell me once more, I had him take you to our room so I could help patch you up.”

Wild looked at himself. He barely noticed the bandages he had on his arms and legs and the one on his face. As he took in the bandages, another thought came up. The room… he was in Time’s and Malon’s room. Time’s and Malon’s room! His small hands covered his face as the realization set in. Did he kick out Time and Malon out of their room? Questions and scenarios were whirring in his mind and Malon realized he was deep in his thoughts.

“Hey now. You have nothing to worry about. My husband and I actually slept well in our bed. Not that there was an issue!” Malon softly shut the door and walked on over to her bed as she sat on the edge, next to the mass hidden under the blankets. “Aw, sweetie. No need to be embarrassed. You actually aren’t the first to have shared a space in our bed. You fit just right between the both of us.” Malon knew she wasn’t really helping out the poor boy, but she couldn’t help it. Having someone between them felt… nice. And she wasn’t lying about Wild not being the first to have a spot on the bed. A niece of Ingo’s actually was the first one a couple years ago.

“That’s still so embarrassing. I am a grown man. To be sleeping  **between** a couple...”

Malon just stared at the small mass under the blanket. She couldn’t help but laugh, “Aren’t you getting hot under there? And hey,” she tugged on the blanket and waited for a bit until baby blue eyes finally peeked from out the blanket. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s like when you share a bed with your companions. Besides, With your current situation, it didn't even cross our minds. Helped me not to hog the bed, as my husband puts it.” A small laugh was shared between the both of them. That did seem to lift the embarrassment on Wild’s features.

“Wait… I remembered that you had like another room or two. Why bring me to this one?” Wild questioned.

“Well, it was my first thought to have you brought here. I have my medical supplies here. And actually, you didn’t let go of my husband’s tunic well until he sat on the bed laid on it with you next to him. Once you were all bandaged up, Twilight tried to take you to a guest room with him but you ended up whining in your sleep that you didn’t quiet down until you were back in my husband’s arms.” A giggle left her lips as she watched Wild duck back into the covers.

“Kill me, please,” came the muffled reply. “Did the others hear me?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart. But you didn’t hear this from me, with you holding on to Link, my husband, he was just so happy, especially when you didn’t want to let go. Kicked out our, uh… ranch hand when he was adamant on taking you to the room with him.”

Wild giggled at that thought of Twilight getting kicked out. Thinking about Time, the giggling soon died down into silence. Memories of yesterday came to his mind. The monster of yesterday took on Time’s appearance. There was nothing amiss, even the scar and markings were accurate, all with the exception of the voice. He shivered as the voice replayed in his mind. He could not decipher what the thing had spoken. But by Hylia, he felt pure, unadulterated fear. Before he could even pursue the anxious thought further, a gentle pat brought him back to the present.

“Hey, you’re okay,” Malon reassured softly. “Once you were settled in, Link filled in me once more. Darling, I cannot imagine what you experienced through. Would… would you like to talk about it?”

Wild just shook his head. He wanted to laugh. A hero, afraid of a monstrosity such as that being from yesterday. He had seen creatures more fearsome, and yet here he was, afraid to even share the sight he saw. Maybe it was because the thing took the formation of someone familiar? Maybe. But today would not be the day he would share.

As if any more embarrassment could be added to this lovely morning, his stomach decided to growl. Wild could only clutch down on his stomach as embarrassment burned at the tips of his ears and Malon just laughed. She gently guided him off the bed and helped him put on his tunic. He was red faced by the time he came out of the room. How could he have forgotten where his arms and head came out of. He was already hating this and he was just wishing any of the goddesses just whisk him away. 

Climbing down the stairs, Wild tried to compose himself as he heard soft chattering filter through. The smell of breakfast wafted through his nose and he couldn’t help but speed up his descent down the stairs. 

Just as Wild reached the last step, he had a small pause as he took in the people in the room. Chatter stopped as all eyes looked to the two who entered. Wild began to fidget as he realized Time was staring at him. He took a step back only to bump into Malon. A reassuring hand was placed on his shoulders and he looked back at Malon who gave him a comforting smile. 

“Good morning, Wild.” Time gently greeted.

This was the voice he knew. The familiarity and the warmth he heard was the Time he knew. It wasn’t that cold, malicious voice. It was him. Truly it was him. Before he even registered what he was doing. Wild’s legs just ran and his arms became outstretched as he slammed himself into the older man. It did take Time by surprise as he just received the young boy with a resounding  _ oof. _

Wild told himself he wasn’t going to cry. And he didn’t. He just had a sniffle here and there. He also took note of the silence and he just decided to ignore it. He sought comfort and he received it. His pride can take a few hits anyway.

Everyone looked at the pair with delighted sadness. They were all glad to see their now youngest member doing just fine. But the way they saw Wild clutched to Time as if for dear life confirmed that something indeed had happened to their dearest friend. 

Malon was deeply touched at the display. Just the way her husband did not hesitate to comfort the child, just made her heart flutter. He truly was a gentle and kind soul.  _ And a great father, whether he realizes it or not _ , she thought to herself. “Oh dear, such a warm atmosphere here today in this kitchen. But I sure am starving. Would one of you boys care to come help me?”

Hyrule volunteered and Wild was about to follow along, until Warriors called out, “Hey, short stuff, where’s my hug? Shouldn’t a dashing hero, such as I, get one before you go?”

Everyone knew it was in all good fun. Wild just sent a small glare his way and did a gagging noise as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Legend snickered, “Who would want to hug you and your stinkin’ leg anyway?”

Warriors just sent a kick under the table as it nailed Legend’s shin. A utteral cry of pain came from the target and a small kicking war was about to ensue until Time sent a disapproving stare at the same time the kitchen door swung open. Both Hyrule and Malon each bore two plates while Wild bore one. He insisted he carry two, but with a gentle reminder from Malon of his current situation, he relented to just one. But it was perfect either way. Wild wanted to serve the plate to Twilight first anyway. That’s why he agreed to just one. 

Taking the plate from the boy, Twilight noticed the silent apology that shined within the child’s eyes. Having a soft smile adorning his face, Twilight just patted his head and thanked him as Wild bounded away to the kitchen to retrieve one more plate. As everyone finally settled down, Wild squeezed his way between Four and Twilight and began digging into his plate with such fervor. Twilight had to tell the child to slow down, lest he choke on his food. Of course, Wild just rolled his eyes and exaggerated his slow movements only to pick up the speed once more. 

After breakfast, everyone did their part in cleaning up. While Wild was not within earshot, Time addressed the others that a meeting was to be called and that it was best Wild not be present. Malon understood that she would be filled in if necessary and thus took it upon herself to have the child preoccupied. 

“Oh Wild, sweetie, why won’t you come and help me feed the animals? I need a big, strong boy to help a poor, old woman like me.”

Giggling, Wild took the bait, “You’re not old! And I will definitely help out, because that’s what heroes do.”

And off both of them went to do what was needed. 

Time couldn’t help but look after them with a tender smile.

“So the old man does have tender feelings, rather than just stoic ones,” Warriors teased. 

Time wanted to throw a glare at him. But his mouth betrayed him as a small smile took over. Time received a pat on the back as all the others shared smiles all around. 

And it stayed like that for a couple seconds until Warriors became stoic and everyone else followed suit. 

“So that… murky thing. Twi, I know you said some things about it last night.”

Twilight looked at Warriors as he nodded after his statement. “As far as we can tell, that inky shadow is not just a shadow. The consistency was goop-like. The creature had the tints of red and it was capable of speech, albeit it was broken and slow.”

Everyone else was in deep thought. Minds were processing as they all tried to picture the hideous being. 

“Wait,” Four spoke, “Didn’t you say that it burned you?”

Thinking, Twilight nodded. “Yes. whatever it was, it burned. Anything plant life it came into contact withered and died. When I slashed at it with my sword, some of its… substance landed on me and caused small burns to occur. Luckily, it wasn’t too bad. I do not want to imagine how it would feel if it prolonged its touch.” Another thought came to Twilight in that instant. “That thing was coming after him. Do you think it was just after him? Or is there another reason?”

Time was pensive. “I know he doesn’t want to speak about it. But we all know he saw something. When I stepped into the clearing, he was filled with such terror, it was awful to see. Putting at least some clues together, that thing must have done something that caused him to fear me.”

“And he won’t have witnessed that if only I had made sure he was with us.”

“Twilight, no.” Sky interjected. “We were all caught off guard. By the goddesses, it was you who was able to find him first before that thing managed to get him.”

Warriors directed his statement towards Twilight. “I told you that you have no need to be so hard on yourself. You did what you could to get to him back and you did. The only thing he got was some trauma and simple cuts and bruises. We know he seems to be doing okay for the meantime. But you did it Twi. You helped find him first and helped bring him and Time to safety.”

“I should have been faster to finish the bastard off,” Twilight grumbled.

He received a pat on his shoulder from the old man in affirmation to what Warriors had said. “We all need to be vigilant on this child, Twilight-”

“Problem child is more like it,” Legend mumbled. 

Another small smile took place on Time’s face as he heard Legend’s remark. “Yes, this problem child. We all know that we will do everything to take care of Wild. No one or nothing will cause him harm. There is no need for you to carry the burden all by yourself.”

“Besides,” continued Warriors, “I’m sure he wouldn’t want you to be fawning over him like some child.”

“He is a child, you idiot,” Legend said as he rolled his eyes. 

“Which does bring me to my next concern,” Wind said. “I know it seems uncanny for me to say this, but I do not want Wild to partake in any battles. I am sure he can hold his own, in terms of defense, but I do not see it right for him to fight in battles against monsters and the like.” Wind felt it foreign to say that. It’s not that he doesn’t believe in Wild’s capabilities, but he thinks in terms of his sister. Sure defensive maneuvers are always in handy, but he would not want her to fight in battles. He can do it for her, for his family. So why would Wild be any different? He knew Wild was the one to do the blow to the creature. But he also knew Wild had difficulties in handling the sword he had. He would help protect the child like a big brother would. 

“I do see your point, Wind.” Four answered. “While a small knife or dagger can be used for defensive purposes, I do not deem it to be appropriate for him to wield a weapon in his current age.”

Hyrule was thinking. Wild was pretty capable of handling himself. He doesn’t know if the rune watered down his abilities, but he understood what Wind was saying. He was not in the condition to carry out battles. This was a child, for Hylia’s sake. And it was a good thing that Wild was not here. He definitely was not going to be happy to hear that this choice was not made with him present. Maybe he can discuss with Four about making a small dagger for the boy as an apology. Of course, it will just be between him and Four.

As the small impromptu meeting came to an end, Wild burst in laughing with Malon in tow.

“I thought that cucco was never going to leave me alone!” came the small reply from the boy.

“He did seem to take a liking to your bed head after all,” Malon replied. “And that untamable hair does seem so cozy I could probably use it as a napping place.” Malon was about to reach down and ruffle Wild’s hair as he shrieked in merriment and managed to dodge it without fail.

Warrior took notice on how Wild expertly dodged the hand that threatened to come down upon him.  _ This kid still has it in him, _ he thought.

Having his head protected, Wild looked to the others as they stared at him. He cleared his throat and smoothed down his hair, only to discover a lone cucco feather lodged within his locks of hair.

“Uh… what’s going on here? Did I miss something?” the child questioned. 

As everyone was thinking of something to dissuade the wild child from presisting and discovering of their little meeting, Malon stepped in. “I told my husband to discuss with the boys on what chores would be assigned to who and sleeping arrangements.”

“Uh, yup!” Wind confirmed.

“And it has been decided that you will be on feeding duty with me or Malon” Twilight added.

Everyone in the room thanked the goddesses that Wild took the excuse wholeheartedly and with such contentment. Of course he would be helping. He would not be idle and let everyone do something when he knew he could do stuff. And with that, he was satisfied. He missed the appreciative look Time threw to his beloved wife. Goddess was she a blessing to his life. 

“Ah,” Malon spoke once more, “I told our guest here that I have the perfect set of clothing for him. And if you would be such a dear, my love, please get them for me down from the attic.”

Time’s eye widen. No. She could not have been thinking about that clothing. She wouldn’t. Seeing the smirk she held, she most definitely would. Why in the good grace of Din would she want those clothes? He cursed himself for not getting rid of them like he told himself he would.

Upon coming to the dusty chest, Time couldn’t help but cringe at the poor fate that would befall the poor boy. He could tell his wife that the clothing could no longer be wearable. But would she believe him? Goddess, why would she? Her reasoning was that one day someone else could wear them. He couldn’t hold back a slight blush when she suggested that.

Opening the chest, Time was hit with nostalgia. This was the outfit that defined him as the little boy in green. The outfit accompanied him for most of his journey; in both the good and the bad. Lifting the green shirt, he saw some wear and tear. Nothing that could be fixed and not deemed unwearable. His fingers treaded lightly on the fabric and he felt raises on where the fabric was patched. Maybe a visit to the forest will help restore the fabric. He was told as a boy that the waters of the forest helped revitalize the clothing, even going as far to adjust the size if they began to fit a bit too tight. Maybe he could dunk Wild in it. That thought made Time laugh to himself. He took out the rest of the outfit and frowned. Was he always this small? It was a bit of a shock to see how small the outfit was. 

Soft footsteps brought Time out of reminiscing when he saw his wife poke her head into the attic.

“I was beginning to think you were destroying them,” she lightly laughed.

A small huff left him, “I should have done that before you came in.”

“Darling, I know that these bring up some nostalgia, both good and bad, but remember these were the clothes I saw you in when we first met.”

“Ah yes,” Time closed his eye in remembrance, “I stuck out like a sore thumb. It was why you singled me out.”

“Well, you did aid me, fairy boy” Malon taunted. “Besides, you looked adorable in green. Helped me to single you out when you were in the town square. When I saw you years later, the green just jumped out to me. Sure I couldn’t remember your face, but-”

“My dashing looks stood out to you,” Time finished.

A laugh was shared between the both of them. Malon took Time’s hands in her own, holding onto the clothing as well.

“He will be okay, Link. He is in safe hands. Whatever that thing was, it will not prevail in bringing harm. Now, let's get him these clothes. He will be as dashing as you were when we first met,” she giggled. “Although, I think we will need to alter it to fit,” she said as she examined the cloth.

“No need. I think a trip to the forest is in order. I was told of tales that the waters in the forest revitalized the clothes of a kokiri. I suppose they were true. I never had issues with my clothing.” Time rubbed his hands against the fabric once more.

“Well, we should get these clothes to the little rascal. I am sure everyone is waiting. I guess I am going to have to tell them I had to stop you from destroying them.” Malon immediately snatched the clothing from her husband and booked it out of the attic before he could even put a word in.

When they both finally reached the living area, the clothes were present to Wild. Twilight had to clear his throat in order to prevent Wild from turning his nose from it. Wild, of course, would not be ungrateful, but it was a lot of green. His eyes strayed to the cap that was neatly folded on top of the tunic. Wild made a face at it. His older mind was asking why would he make a face at the cap when he himself didn’t mind them. But the child within rejected the hat. He did not like hats and it wasn’t part of a uniform anyways. So, in essence, they couldn’t force him to wear it. 

Wild thanked them and meekly asked Twilight to come with him, just in case he needed the help. Not that he didn’t, but it was just in case. 

Stepping from out of the room and following Twilight to where the others were at, Wild shyly stepped out. The fabric felt cool and there was a faint scent of forest rather than musk, which greatly pleased him. Everything was a bit big on him. Oh great goddess, why he had to be such a small child. The waist belt did help him hold the clothing together. When Malon presented him with a mirror, he could not help but stare at himself in amazement. Small hands touched his unmarred skin. He could not believe his scars were no longer there. And he felt saddened. His scars were a part of his identity. With them gone, he felt foreign with his own reflection. 

A reassuring hand appeared in his reflection. It was Twilight’s own as he looked down at him with a sincere smile. Looking back at his own reflection, the cap that sat on his head drew him out from lamenting his loss. 

“I look so stupid with this cap,” Wild said as he pulled it off from his head. His hair became more untamed with the action. He sighed in exasperation as small hands combed through his hair.

Four smugly replied, “If only you kept that cap on. It would have kept that crazy hair hidden.”

Wild couldn’t help but stick his own tongue out in response as he peeked from the side of the mirror. Baby blue eyes soon landed on Warriors. He realized how intent Warriors was looking at him. Did Warriors not realize it?

Wild began to fiddle the hem of the green tunic. Sensing his uncomfort, Warrior snapped out of his stupor.

“Uh sorry… You look great, Wild!” Warriors assured him. “You just remind me of an excellent fighter I once knew. His son was a spitting image of him,” he lied.

“Good to know. I was beginning to think you didn’t like it or something.”

“Nah, you’re looking pretty good Wild. Of course, not as good looking as me,” Warriors added.

That earned him a scoff. Warriors was glad when the attention of everyone else was taken by Time who started to divulge his plans to visit a forest for tomorrow and what not. Warriors honestly wasn’t paying much attention. His focus was still on Wild. He obviously made sure not to make the boy be aware he was watching him, he would let his eyes wander elsewhere and hum his approval as everyone else pitched in their ideas to vist the market square tomorrow.

As the small meeting concluded, Legend pulled Wild aside and tied small bands around the shorts to hold them in place. Despite the top fitting loose, it still stayed on and in no need of immediate adjustment. Turning him loose, ran to Twilight as both boys went out to feed the livestock once more before the day was done.

With the absence of Twilight and Wild, everyone else went to do what they were required to do around the ranch. As Warriors was left to his thoughts, he went back to Wild. He cursed himself for making his gawking obvious. He was just too into his appearance. He thanked whoever helped him come up with the excuse. Wild did bear similarities to  _ him,  _ but it was just coincidence, right? Unless… he would have to shove that out of his mind for now. He cannot afford the others to question him at the moment. 

\---

As the day came to a close, a bath was drawn as everyone took their turns. Wild made it clear to everyone that he was in control of bathing himself and needed no help in handing him anything. Afterwards, everyone settled down for dinner and a homey atmosphere reigned within the house as lively chatter and the clattering of utensils sounded throughout. 

When it was finally time for bed, Malon teased Wild and offered their bed once more as Wild just flat out rejected the offer with embarrassment etched on his features. He decided to just share a pelt with Twilight instead as said hero sent a triumphant smug to the old man. 

As both boys began to situate themselves on the pelt, Twilight was about to bring Wild close until the young boy kicked his leg out.

“This is a space barrier. You cannot cross it,” said the young boy.

Laughing to himself, Twilight responded, “There is no shame in a simple cuddle, Wild. It’s like when you hug Wolfie.”

Wild just rolled his eyes, “Well that’s diffint. Stop making fun of me. I’m going to sleep in the corner and make it seem like you hogged the whole space.”

Oh this was priceless. The grumpy face Wild had just did not help his situation. Twilight could only lift his hands in surrender and scoot back a bit. Wild just grunted and turned his back to the older boy. 

“Aw, Wild. No good night for me?” Twilight amusedly questioned.

“I hate you right now. Good night.”

“Okay, okay. That was good enough for me. But just know that if you end up on top of me again, it wasn’t my fault.”

No response was given, just soft snores. ‘By the goddess did he fall asleep quick,’ thought Twilight. Checking over Wild, Twilight brought up the blanket and made sure the child was covered. As he laid in the dark, Twilight just stared at the sleeping child. His mind was constantly telling him to sleep, that Wild was okay and present. It was a constant hammering thought. Reaching out and gently placing his hand on the blond locks, Twilight let out a breath he didn’t even know he held. His hand was touching a warm body. A small, warm body. And he was relieved. Wild was here and breathing. And Twilight be damned if it wasn’t so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to drag this out longer as I felt that the previous chapter was super long. I do not want to bore you guys with mundane things. Next chapter will be short.


	6. Within Dreams are Memories pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream or a memory? A mash of both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided it would be better to have it as its own chapter instead of putting it between of chapter 5.  
> It does get a bit tad heavy at the end, so proceed with caution. I had changed the ratings just to be on the safe side.

_As the first rays of sun began to illuminate the sky, a certain household was beginning to stir. Raen had gotten himself suited and ready for the day ahead. Having his wife making a small breakfast, he went to his children’s shared room and proceeded to wake his son, only to find both children ready and getting dressed. Ilé shuffled about in the closet trying to pick a suitable dress to wear as she grabbed the small uniform to hand to her young brother._

_Link was rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he grabbed onto the uniform his sister held out from him. As he took it from her, Link stumbled along the room to go to the bathroom, only to crash into his father. Now a bit more alert, he soon relaxed as he realized it was just his father in the way._

_“Morning, Wildflower, Autumn Leaf,” Raen greeted._

_“Morning, father.”_

_“Morning, Papa.” They both greeted in unison. Both children wore small smiles as sleep was still evident in their features. Despite their minds protesting to go back into the warm covers, they both knew that it was a demand ignored. It was now common for them to wake at early hours when the sun was first peeking up. It was just a way of life for them._

_Link excused himself and Raen was about to head back into the kitchen when suddenly his eldest child called back to him._

_“Father, I know that this is an important day for you, but is it still necessary for Link to go to the citadel? He no longer has time to go truffle hunting with me. Nor does he have time to go out and play.”_

_Patting his daughter on the head, Raen answered, “The king suggested it, sweetheart. Besides, it will just be a scouting mission and maintenance for the citadel. My men called for my assistance and it will be good for Link to get the lay of the land.”_

_“Father, you said the same thing when you were requested to go to Zora’s Domain. Why do you lie to yourself, father?”_

_Raen just sighed. He knew he couldn’t fool his daughter. But how can he tell his daughter that the king demanded his son go? He threw in every protest in the book but the king took none of it and demanded his son go. His men had sent reports that monsters were rallying together and a blue hinox decided to take residence nearby. He would have his son safe within the walls of the citadel. He may have bested men, but monsters were a completely different thing. Link hasn’t come across monsters as of yet._

_Raen secretly made his men keep him updated on the whereabouts of the king. He had gotten reports back that the king did not make plans to go to the citadel himself. He was greatly relieved to have heard that. Since the king would not make the trip, he would have his son tucked away within the safety of the walls and he would dispatch the monster rebellion himself with his men._

_The king would have no need to know anyway. So as long as the report of the defeat of the monsters reached the castle, all would be well._

_“My little fox, do you believe your brother cannot put up a fight? And remember, he has his father with him.”_

_Ilé just rolled her eyes. “Father, I know he can. But he is a child. He should be running about with children. Truffle hunting with me. Hearing tales from Mama by the fire pit. The king just uses the excuse of your lineage-”_

_“Ilé, I know your distaste runs deep for the king, but our lineage has nothing to do with it. Link is just a quick learner. Takes after your father.”_

_“And the legends before you,” Ilé mumbled._

_Raen just hugged his eldest close. “I will be keeping your brother safe, my dearest. Now,” holding her a little at arms length, “go and help your mother. I will be checking on your brother.”_

_Ilé just huffed as she went her way towards the kitchen. Raen just stared at her back. His daughter, now 11 years old, just caught on things too quick. She was slowly leaving her childhood behind. And it greatly saddened him. Both his children were growing up too quickly for his liking. His son, just only five years old, a child that should have had a childhood was also growing up too quickly. He cursed himself for placing his son on the line of sight of the king. If only he had denied his son from picking up that wooden sword at the age of three. If only he didn’t put his son in the spotlight. If only…_

_If only…_

_But fate seemed to have funny ways in working in his life. It doesn’t help that his lineage is basically known to everyone. He prides in it, yes, but not when it causes demands aimed towards his children, in particular to his son._

_A gentle tug of his pants brought Raen back. He looked down to see his son looking at him with worry etched on his features._

_“Papa?”_

_Raen just bent down and hugged his son tight. When words could not suffice, an embrace would._

_“Papa, my clothes,” Link spoke._

_Letting go, Raen just looked at Link. “Oh my darling boy. Let me help you with your belts.”_

_As Raen buckled Link, Ilé came into the room and notified both her father and brother that breakfast was ready to be served and stated that his wife made a threat if he did not hurry._

_Link ran to his older sister and showed her his uniform. Link didn’t take notice of the sad look in her eyes as he just went off on how his dad helped him put on the belt and buckles. She just smiled and patted his head._

_When the family sat down to have breakfast, a knock sounded and Raen went to answer. Noticing it was his soldier, Raen excused himself from his family and headed outside._

_“What is the meaning of this interruption,” questioned Raen._

_“I apologize sir. I understand that you had a set time for us to head out to the citadel, but word has been wrong all this time. The king has had a change of mind and will be accompanying us. I came to let you know as soon as possible.”_

_Raen’s breathing hitched. This was not part of the plan. If the king comes… Oh how cruel fate was playing. Raen thanked his soldier and sent him off. He had to regain his composure before going in, lest he worry his family. Once he felt that he wasn’t shaking and he was indeed calm on the outside, Raen went in and stated that he needed to head out within the hour._

_As everyone had started to clean up, Link was about to bound up to his father when his mother called out to her son. “Ah, ah, ah. My little soldier boy cannot go out looking like that,” Adele laughed. She pulled out a damp rag and cleaned up Link’s face from the crumbs that littered around his mouth._

_Link just did protesting noises as Ilé mocked her brother. “Such a baby,” she would say._

_Of course, that would cause the both of them to bicker back and forth until Adele reprimanded them both and sent her daughter to find something more suitable to wear to wear for the day. As her attention went back to Link, she smoothed out his uniform and brushed off the remaining crumbs. Adele sat on the floor and gently cupped her son’s face in her hands._

_Link just sent her the biggest grin. Adele returned it with added affection as she kissed his forehead. “We can’t forget this,” Link’s mother said as she procured a blue beret from her apron pocket._

_Link just made a face as he touched the hat._

_His mother just looked at him with love. “My, my… such a handsome boy in my house. Reminds me of another handsome man I know of.”_

_“I hope that handsome man you know is me,” answered her husband as he walked back in the home._

_Standing up, Adele responded, “Maybe, maybe not. Only the stones know of my secrets.”_

_Raen looked to his son. Pride swelled within his heart, only to be drowned in sorrow. Link shouldn’t even have to have a uniform tailored for himself yet. And even if he did, it would have been for formal events to reflect his father’s status, not his own._

_Raen’s hands felt clammy as he reached to take his son’s hand. Everything felt mechanical in movement. He wanted to feel numb. The king was coming. And he had to formulate something quick to keep his son safe. But he felt his fate sealed once his hand grasped the small hand._

_Only the gentle hand of his wife pulled him out from his turmoil. Worried baby blues came into his view as he realized his wife asked him a question._

_“Everything alright?” she repeated._

_“Yeah.”_

_Between the few seconds of silence, Link tugged on his father’s hand, “Papa? We going?”_

_“Yes, yes we are. Why don’t you go and wait for me outside. Need to tell your sister goodbye and give your mama one final kiss.”_

_“Ew!” came the reply as Link ran out and avoid the gross scene before it took place._

_A gentle hand made Raen turn his attention to his wife. “Take good care of him, Raen. May the goddesses watch over the both of you.”_

_A loving embrace was shared as a sweet kiss left before the two parted. Sighing, Raen excused himself and went to bid his daughter farewell._

_As Link patiently waited outside, he was greeted by a soldier._

_“There you are. We must part. Your father will meet us at the castle grounds.”_

_Link pulled his hand from the soldier’s grip and stared at the soldier. “Papa said to wait. I will wait. I can't just leave without him."_

_“Your father will meet us at the castle grounds.” Grabbing the child in a bruising grip, the soldier began to drag the unwilling child. Kicking and screaming was all Link could do. Why wasn’t his father coming out? Why was no one else coming out? There should have at least been one living soul to check out the commotion that was currently occurring._

_As Link fought away at the hand, something in his mind began to scream at him nothing was right. Streets were eerily quiet, save for his scuffle, and no one even bothered to come out. The hand that had a tight grip on him began to seep a cold temperature. With that, even more alarms were going off in his head. Link began to claw at the hand in a blind panic and even went as far as trying to bite at the offending arm._

_One final lash had the soldier letting go with a guttural sound. Link didn’t hesitate to turn tail and immediately book it back to the safety of his home. He prompted his legs to sprint it. He was almost home! Almost there! Almost there!_

_Almost…_

_A harsh tug from the back of his collar had the poor child choking as he was roughly slammed on the wall. His breath left his lungs and the enraged look of the soldier was in view of the child’s vision as stars danced across._

_“Your father will meet us at the castle grounds,” the man hissed._

_Link could only whimper as he weakly called out for his father. “P-Papa.”_

_“Your father will meet us at the castle grounds,” he spat venomously, one hand slithering dangerously close to the young boy’s neck. “Your father will meet us at the castle grounds.”_

_Link began to feel pressure on himself. Soon, he was starting to choke. Small hands began to claw at the cold hand._

**Wild…**

_“Your father will meet us at the castle grounds, h̸̨͕̬͍̟̯̪̹͑͗̅̄̐̒̌̌͑͐̀̄̔͜͠ȅ̴͉̏̅̈͌͛̃̇͝r̴̼̘̥̓̽̍̌̏̈́̄̈́̍́͗̍͐͝͝ơ̶̞̖̪͔̝̳̪̥͉̼̍̀̄͋͆̒̂̚.”_

  
  


**Wild! Breathe!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear Lord was this not pleasant. I actually woke up choking from a dream last night so guess who decided to use it? 
> 
> Ilé is taken after my beloved friend.


	7. Little Boy in Green Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally to Kokiri forest they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was mad at my braincell because I knew where I was going but then I didn't know where I was going.
> 
> I also, I haven't completed my run of OOT as of yet, so I apologize for the plot holes. This is based on what I have been told and what I have read and from my own gameplay.

Twilight was in a good slumber when Wild began to stir. Was it stirring? Wild was sure moving a lot. Sleepily, Twilight felt around for the child and felt his hand sit atop a small chest. Twilight patted it a few times to make sure it was a body and not some pillow. He was about to draw the child in when Wild let out a gasped shock which made Twilight snap wide awake. Peering down at the small boy, Twilight realized the gramiced look Wild sported.

Soon, the sleeping child began to convulse and choke on nothing but air. “Wild?”

Shaking the boy slightly, it did nothing more than to make Wild take in sharp gasps of air.

“Wild! Breathe!” Twilight became frantic. Wild was choking and he wasn’t waking up. “Wild!” He tried once more.

That finally got the child to snap his eyes open as he took in a big gulp of air. Wild could do nothing other than just sob and rub at his eyes. Twilight immediately took the small boy within his arms and hugged him close. The door was slammed open as the others all peered within. Twilight just looked up at them, slightly nodding his head to acknowledge their presence as he rubbed soothing circles on Wild’s back.

Wild just held on to Twilight as hiccuping sobs slipped from his mouth. His mind was reeling from the dream. His conscious was reassuring him that all is well and that he is okay. It was all just a dream. Logic began to supply that some parts were memories, but the rest was a dream. He didn’t believe himself. Dream, memory? It was a blur. He doesn’t even remember what the first part consisted of. Just blurred faces come to mind. All except for one. The soldier in his dream was what he vividly remembers. The cold hand, the venomous voice, the wrath on his face, and the way he spoke for the last time. It all sent another wave of sobs to wrack on the poor boy.

The arms around him were comforting him enough to make him realize that this was familiar, that everything around him was real. The comforting arms around him were warm and loving, not cold. The murmurs he heard were not malicious, rather, reassuring. His sobbing was reduced to hiccuping sobs and Wild heard the others.

“Wild, you are okay.” Twilight murmured in his ear. 

“Is he okay?” Sky tentatively asked.

Wild just held on to Twilight even more. Pride aside, he didn’t want the others to see him in this state.

Twilight continued to make soothing circles on his back as his head was tucked under Twilight’s chin.

The others soon began to pour into the room, unsure on what to do. 

Malon gently placed a hand on the small child’s back and softly spoke, “Wild, honey, did you have a nightmare?” A whimper with a small nod was all she got in response. “Let me take him, Twi. Come on, dear. Let’s go get you cleaned up and then we can go feed the animals. Would you like to do that?” Wild just rubbed his face against Twilight’s shoulder and slightly nodded after a few seconds of silence.

Peeking from the crook of Twilight’s neck, he saw eight concerned faces. He just rubbed his eyes as hiccupped sniffles shook his shoulders. He saw Malon’s gentle smile as she held out her hand for him to grasp, in which he took. Small fingers wrapped around her hand, or at least what they could, and teary baby blues looked at her with so much trust. 

As she guided Wild out the room, the others soon came closer to Twilight. Concern all etched on their features as their eyes gave away their intentions. Twilight just looked at his arms. He didn’t want to let Wild go. He wanted to hold onto him a little while more, comfort him. Maybe it was for the best that Malon took him. It should get his mind off of whatever plagued him. Sighing, he finally met the gazes of the others.

“You all look at me as if I know exactly what happened.” 

“We know you don’t, Twi. But to be awoken with such great alarm is not an ideal morning,” said Four.

“I don’t know. He was fine when we went to sleep, I swear! I was just feeling around him this morning, just to make sure he was okay and covered up. But I just started hearing him moving and then choking.” Twilight became a bit distraught.

“Choking?” questioned Sky. “Was it because of his own spit?”

Twilight shook his head. He closed his eyes and remembered how Wild began to convulse and gasp for air as if it were denied. “At first, it was just a grimace that he was sporting. Then after he just started to convulse and gasp for air when I was about to bring him close.”

Warriors laid a hand on his shoulder. “It could have been a nightmare. Maybe from the last event.”

“I think we all should tread lightly with him,” suggested Hyrule. “I am sure I speak for all of us, but I cannot bear to see him like this.”

“Which is why I do not want to see him fight against monsters and the like,” added Wind. “He could have an episode and freeze up or something. I won’t forgive whatever caused him to be like this.”

“Then it’s settled. The trip to the forest is in order as soon as we are done here with the ranch and had breakfast. Luckily, the trip to the forest is easy and safe.”

As everyone filtered out from the home, childish laughter caught all ears as every gaze went directed to the sound. Walking more into the ranch, the heroes came to the track where Malon was leaning against the fence, shouting words of encouragement to the little boy in green. 

Upon closer inspection, everyone saw Wild running after the sheep, trying to herd them around the track. Whoops and hollers came from Wild as he laughed away in the morning sun, sheep bleating and running away from the crazy boy. The scared little boy from early this morning was no more. Just a little boy happy as can be, chasing sheep like no tomorrow. Malon gave one more cheer before she flashed a smile to the others, beckoning the others to join in cheering the boy on. 

Wind itched to help the boy as he saw three sheep stray away from the track. And before he could stop himself, he went after the sheep as well. Wild became elated as he gave directions to Wind in herding the stray sheep. It was an endearing sight.

“You let the sheep out of the pen?”

Malon gave a big smile to her husband as she looked back to the boys running around. “I couldn’t see him in such a sad state, my dear. So I did what I could to liven up his spirits.”

Time couldn’t help but smile at the carefree attitude Wild had at the moment. It felt so right. An elbow to his side from his wife caught his attention.

“Careful, Mister Grumpy, your soft side is showing,” she giggled.

Time couldn’t help the smile from growing bigger. His mind reminded him of the others who were sneaking glances at him, smiles adorning their own features. “Don’t you guys have anything else to do? Like your chores?”

Rolling his eyes, Legend walked off, “Sure.”

Hyrule sent one last goofy smile to the couple before he ran off to join Legend for his chore. Soon, everyone began to disperse. The only ones left were Time, Malon, and Twilight. 

“You know,” Malon got the attention of the two, “He reminds me so much of you, Link. So full of energy.” Malon then directed her gaze to Twilight. “Did you know this man right here ran crazily after a cucco in the town square when we were kids?”

Time could only throw a frown to the two who were laughing. He didn’t need to close his eye to remember what his wife was talking about. “It wasn’t just me, you know.”

“Yes, yes. That little girl may have been chasing after the poor bird, but none were more determined than you. Wild reminds me so much like you.” Malon laughed.

Time couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride bubble within him. Luckily, they don’t know, but just seeing Wild run after the sheep and herding them into the pen with Wind’s help made him wonder if he would one day experience this in his life again. Thoughts aside, Time realized that Wild was running straight at them, each step filled with vigor.

“Did you see?! Did you see?!” exclaimed the little boy.

Malon bent down to scoop the child and spun him around as she praised him. “I did! You were just so amazing out there! They also thought you did wonderful as well!”

Looking back at Time and Twilight, Wild just flashed the cheekiest grin. “I did such a great job! Well, Wind helped me.”

“You did so great, cub.” Twilight said with pride. “I thought you were going to let all the sheep escape.”

“But I didn’t. Because I am just that awesome. But Malon! We gotta go feed the rest of the animals!” Wild remembered.

“Yes, yes,” she smiled. “We should go and do that hm.” And off they went. The child comfortably in her arms as Wild continued to chatter about how cool it was to herd the sheep.

“He didn’t seem to protest about being carried,” noted Twilight.

“Maybe he didn’t realize. Or maybe my wife just holds things with such tenderness. Either way, let him enjoy this moment. And then we can tease him about it later.”

Twilight just scoffed. “No need to get sappy and mischievous, Old Man.”

Time just threw him a smile and followed Twilight to get the needed chores done before heading out to the forest.

\------

As Time kissed his wife good-bye, the others waited by the entrance by the ranch as they talked amongst themselves or watched Wind help Wild catch a bug. Once Time made his presence known, they all set off to go to the forest. The walk was uneventful. The breeze carried the song of the birds and Wild’s chatter as he talked about the cool bug he got or anything that caught his eye. 

Seeing the beginnings of a forest, Time made the group pause as he stopped to look at a tree. Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, Time looked longingly at a particular tree branch. He almost missed the being that occupied that spot once. Gathering himself, Time turned to the others and explained, “It has been a while since I came back to the forest. The Kokiri are wary of strangers-”

“Just like the Sheikah from my world!” proclaimed Wild.

“Yes, Wild,” Time continued, “But please don’t go running off in unknown areas. I need you to stay close to me. You got it Wild?”

“Sure,  _ Time. _ ” said the boy.

“Wild, he means it. Otherwise, I will tie you to me.” Twilight added.

Wild just rolled his eyes and said, “I know how to follow directions. Gosh, what am I? Four?” he muttered. “Can we just go in? I wanna go in.”

Ruffling his hair, Warriors looked to Time and nodded for him to continue in leading the way. Walking even further into the trees, the others became amazed at how thick the woods became suddenly. Breaking out from the treeline, eyes widened in awe as they took in the forest haven. Crystal clear waters and the greenest of vegetation filled their line of sight. Childish laughter filled their ears as they saw small children chasing one another.

“A village of… children?” questioned Hyrule.

“Appearances can be deceiving,” Time responded. “Stay close. They don’t tend to take adults lightly without fairies.” 

Twilight stuck his hand out for Wild to grasp, which said child took it begrudgingly, and followed close behind Time. As a group of Kokiri and their fairies came running, the fairies stopped in their tracks, alerting the kokiri. Eyes went wide in shock as they took off running the other way. 

“Mido! Mido!” one of them cried out.

“Uh… should we be on guard or something? They won’t be attacking us?” asked Warriors.

“No need for worries. I know the one they called out to,” reassured Time. 

Footsteps soon caught everyone’s attention as a voice spoke, “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Link.”

Staring down at the red-haired kokiri, Time smiled fondly. “Mido, it is nice to see you.”

“It has been awhile since you last came. What business do you have to make this visit?”

Instead of saying anything, Time just stepped aside and showed Mido his companions, but more specifically the child Twilight was trying to restrain from wandering off. 

“You’re showing me your…companions?” questioned Mido with some confusion. Realization quickly dawned on the Kokiri as he made a terrible assumption, “There’s two of you?!”

Looking incredulously at Mido, Time looked between him and his companions, and then once more. “You do realize there are more than just two… right?”

Laughing to himself, Mido teased “Still dense as ever, Link. They cannot all be your sons. Maybe that other young one in the back can be… but then again...”

If Time was younger, he would have most likely choked at the mere assumption Mido just said. So he just resulted in widening his eye in shock. “No! I mean… These are my companions. And this one here,” he gestured to Wild who was trying to walk off, “He is a nephew.” Time finished that sentence quickly. He knew he didn’t have Mido convinced, but he would have to settle for that half-assed answer. 

Mido looked at how Wild was fighting Twilight’s grip, “Why not let the kid go? He can go play amongst the others as well.” Mido looked off at the distance as the group of Kokiri who were playing earlier were sticking their heads out from a hiding place. With uncertain steps, they approached their leader and the older group. “You all know of him, do you not? Why not take the kid and have some fun.”

Recognition shown in the eyes of the young kokiri as they realized that the man before them was none other than Link, a hylian accepted into the kokiri race. A single fairy flew around Wild and beckoned him to follow the other kokiri and fairies in a game of chase. With no regard to the others, Wild yanked his hand from Twilight’s hold and ran off with the others.

“I know how to follow directions,” Legend mocked. “I’ll keep an eye out for him.”

“There is no need for it,” Mido said, “This is like a safe haven.”

“That’s exactly what I worry about. With this mini moron running around, nothing will be safe.”

Before Mido could say another word, Time just sighed and shook his head. 

“Heh, so the boy is dangerous. Just like someone I know.”

“Oooo! Would it be another of your kind?” asked Wind.

“This guy here,” Mido pointed to Time. “Mr. Half-Man here was just like that boy. When he got his hands on his first sword, he was drunk with power as he swung that thing around like some toy.”

There were surprised noises coming from the others as they tried not gawking at the older hero. Malon had said some things about Time, but they were at times hard to believe that someone like Time would do such a thing. For them to learn something about the old man, it was gold. 

Heads turned when a creaking of a door was heard and other Kokiri poked their heads out. Mido just lifted his hand in greeting as the Kokiri went back in. Please forgive us, my people are wary of strangers. Well, the rest of you.”

“There is no need for explanations, Mido. I have already let them know what to expect.” Time looked at the others as he said those words.

“You would always avoid my questions, Link. What business do you have here? I can see this is not just some friendly visit.”

“That, I cannot fully explain,” Time said. “But I do have something to ask of you.”

Off in the distance, the others would hear Legend yelling at Wild to get off from the fence and not jump off.

\-------

“So the waters do help with restoring the clothing then.”

“Yes,” Mido confirmed. “For a while, not sure if you realized, but the waters began to lose their magical properties. I have had some nightmares ever since the Great Deku Tree passed away. Monsters overran the land and forced us to hide away in our homes. We couldn’t take them on. But I awaken and immediately find relief once I see the young Deku Tree.”

Time and the others just listened on. 

“That’s horrible,” Wind spoke. “But at least they are nightmares.”

_ If only they knew _ , Time thought to himself. 

“But the waters are back as they were before everything happened. You would just need to dunk the boy in the water. Normally, it would have been in a graceful manner, but sensing the boy, it seems like he wouldn’t tolerate it.”

Twilight rubbed his head at the mere thought of how Wild would behave in such a ceremony. 

“I’m actually shocked the boy isn’t yours, Link. He seems to mirror you in your younger days. But you know… Now that I have gotten a good look at all of you, the boy seems to have more resemblance to you.” Mido said as he looked at Warriors. “Could he actually be yours?”

“Oh Hylia...”

As the group continued chattering, a fairy appeared and whispered in Mido’s ear. He cleared his throat to catch the attention of the others. “It seems your boy has run off into the lost woods.”

Faces went pale as the heroes scattered out the door. 

As Time was about to walk out the door, Mido called out, causing said hero to halt his step. Worry not, Mr. No-Fairy,” he gently teased, “Remember, the Lost Woods will just spit him back out at the entrance. But if you still decide to venture further, Saria would be ecstatic to see you once more. You know what to do.”

Sending a genuine smile, Time bid his farewell and left from the hut.

“He is just like you, Link,” Mido said fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a hard time with this chapter. Time travel and split of the timelines are just not easy to comprehend for someone who has half a working braincell like I do. But I want to thank my dear friend, Ever for answering my 1am questions concerning this chapter. 
> 
> A/N: I watched a video of an animated speed run of OOT and I tried so hard not to name Link as Stink as his was named in said video.


	8. Little Boy in Green pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone get a leash on this boy because he will literally run off when given the chance. But it's the curiosity of a child, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Children... am I right? They are sweet things but take your eyes off of them and they disappear like nothing. 
> 
> This bad boy *slaps chapter* could fit in so much filler. But I tried to keep it to the main point. So much editing. Taking and adding. But I hope you enjoy it regardless.

As Time caught up with the rest of the group, he saw them all crowding around a figure. He swears to Hylia that Wild would get a good stern talking to. Maybe he will even ask Mido if he has some rope to tie the child with. As he got closer, he realized that the figure was none other than Legend, a bit worse for wear. 

“Wild’s not with you?” Time asked.

“Does it look like he’s with me?” Legend almost growled out. “Little bastard pulled a fast one on me. When we find him, I’m going to tie him to me and drag him back home.”

“But it seemed as if you got in a scuffle or something,” noted Wind.

Legend crossed his arms, “I saw him run into this log and I realized that it was the lost woods. They weren’t like mine, mist-filled, so I thought it would be easier to track him down. I just kept on getting spat out to this entrance. I was going to ask this Kokiri as she didn’t seem off-put by my presence. But she would just giggle and say something about becoming a stalfos. I just went on to look for him. But again, I would wind up here.”

“Where were the other Kokiri?” asked Sky, “Weren’t they with you both?”

“Yeah, until this small moron ran into the woods and they pursued. Pretty quick on their feet as well.”

“But you said something about stalfos, there are stalfos there?!” asked Four in alarm. “Wild is weaponless and I don’t know about the others. Surely he would have been spat out here by now.”

Before Legend could answer, Time replied for him. “Those that are not of Kokiri origin, they get turned into stalfos. Taking into account of your many attempts and the fact that the other Kokiri and Wild are not back out yet, it must mean that they are together venturing forth. There is no need to fear for our dear problem child to be turned into a stalfos. We must go in and find him quick before he does something reckless.”

As they all stepped inside, music filled all their ears. 

“Man, no wonder you couldn’t get through, Legend.” noted Hyrule. 

“It isn’t hard,” Time filled in, “Our companion just rushed head first into this. Just listen.”

As all the music of the forest enveloped them once more, Warriors took notice. “There is an area that sounds just a bit louder than the rest of the entrances.”

“Nicely pointed out, Captain,” complimented Time. “Follow the music that plays the loudest.”

As they turned into the entrance, a blonde Kokiri was standing amongst the other Kokiri, telling what appeared to be stories of old. She took pause as she noticed the presence of the others. Her eyes landed on Legend and then on to Time. “So you didn’t turn into a stalfos after all,” she giggled to herself. 

“You!” stormed up Legend from behind the group. “Where is the child?” he demanded. Before he could demand once more, Time put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Nice to see you as well, Fado,” Time greeted with a small smile. “We seemed to have lost my dear nephew. Have you seen him?”

Fado just giggled a bit more before answering. “He was here, yes. Wanted to further explore the woods. The children wanted to stay here.”

“And you didn’t stop him?!” Legend was close to losing it. Another hand was placed on his shoulder once more.  _ Take deep breaths Legend, Wild is okay. Wild is okay. She is not to blame and neither am I. Wild is okay. _

“He could be turned into a stalfos and we warned him of the tales, but, the boy seemed to know where to go.” she continued.

“We couldn’t stop him,” the young Kokiri said, “said he was drawn by something within the forest. But he is okay. He listened closely.” And with that, he turned his attention back to Fado who continued with her tales. 

With the group walking towards the other entrances, there they listened closer once more. Their ears became their guide and their feet followed the sounds of music within the forest. Finally, a light was seen at the end of the tunnel as it led to a meadow clearing. Music filled the air as Time smiled to himself. “We are close to the source.”

Narrow twists and turns were taken and groans resounded as Time told them that they had to swim in the water to “purify” themselves in order to proceed to the temple up ahead. Of course, it was a joke as they could have climbed the walls, but who has time for that? Besides, Time was sure Wild had gone in the water himself.

The music became louder, but only this time, a child’s laughter was accompanying the song. Suddenly, it stopped as a new voice chimed in. “Link?”

Time would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t get emotional. Here was Saria, young as always, talking with him once again. Oh, Din, did he realize he missed her more than he realized. Time composed himself before speaking, afraid that his emotions would leak through. “I am still able to find you without fail.”

“Your friend also managed to find me as well.” Saria pointed out to the child who was too busy chasing the fairy around to notice.

Time heard a collective sigh of relief as they saw Wild. Legend threw his pride aside as he put his hand to his heart, form slumped and relief strongly evident in his face. “Oi, brat!”

Turning, Wild gave the biggest grin and waved to the others as they fairy he was chasing bonked his head to continue. As the others began to relax at seeing the problem child all well, eyes soon began to marvel at the massive temple up ahead. Curiosity itched at the majority of them to explore within. 

“Can we-”

“There is nothing there though.” Time said.

“We figured,” Wind said. “But can we see, please? I don’t think we will be leaving any time soon.”

Time relented and just nodded his head. He watched the others fish out their hook shots to gain entrance, while Legend and Twilight took refuge by the base of a tree and watched Wild continue to chase the fairy around. 

“I see they are just as curious as you were.”

“That’s where you are wrong.” Time responded.

“I’m never wrong about anything.” Saria ran her fingers on her ocarina. 

“The goddesses above know that you are actually wrong in that fact.” Time simply said.

“Oh, really? As far as I recall, I know that I am never wrong.” She continued to refute her claim.

“Remember that one time when you said there were 503 leaves on the ground? It was actually 502 leaves. So that counts as wrong.”

“Oh, Hylia above… is that what you just remembered?” Saria laughed.

“And then there was the time where you got us both lost in the lost woods. We were returned to the entrance so many times, I lost count.” Time smiled a bit more.

“I only got us lost because you kept on running off. So that one was on you.” Saria mirrored Time’s smile.

“You said that you would always find me. But it was your fairy that would seek me out. You and I both know that. The way your fairy would bonk my head to Mido’s words was always funny. I couldn’t take his reprimands seriously.”

Both of them shared a laugh at the memory of Saria’s fairy “angrily” bonking Link’s head with each of Mido’s words as Saria would reprimand her fairy and defend Link against Mido. 

“I missed these laughs, Link. The two of us had such great memories. But I sense fate has something in store for you.”

Both Saria and Time turned to see Wild giggling as he almost caught the fairy. The boy jumped and ran as he attempted yet again to pursue and capture his target. Actions never relenting despite the constant miss of his target.

“I see he is wearing your Kokiri outfit." She said with nostalgia.

"Uh yeah. My wife remembered about it and decided he should wear it."

"He is just like you, Link. The same inquisitive spirit you had when you were young, he also has it.” Saria asked. “I can see the relation between the two of you.”

“He isn’t my son.” 

“I know.”

“He’s my nephew. So I guess that’s why you can see the resemblance.”

Saria smiled and she took one look at the wild child and then looked back at Time. “You are not the best liar, Link. But I digress. Regardless, something tells me that there is more to it than meets the eye. In your group, there are similarities, yes, but there is a bond that transcends all.” 

“A bond, huh. Well, you aren’t too far off.”

"You know… I come here because I feel the spirits call out to me. They used to be in torment and turmoil. But it vanished one day. I guess you had something to do with that." Saria gingerly placed her hand on Time's own. "I play for the spirits and they are glad. They sometimes tell me of things I do not understand. Such as the turmoil you all feel. The torment. The child is no exception."

Time could only look down.

"You do not have to explain yourself.” Saria tightened her grip once more. “Fate and destiny are confusing pathways, but just know that I am here for you, Link. We all are here for you."

"I really missed you, guys." Time felt his eye water slightly. 

From there, Saria rubbed Time’s arm in a soothing manner. Conversation abruptly changed and the two began conversing on what life has given them so far. Laughter and faint echoes filled the small clearing as two friends continued conversating. As the sun began to set, Saria noticed it was her time to get going, as well as Time. 

“Must time go quickly when you are having fun?” Time asked.

“The sun sets and the day must come to a close. Tomorrow will be another day, but I fear I will not see you. Fate calls you to do something, does it not?” Saria said. Time just stood there, staring at her. "You always know where to find me. Just come and visit whenever.” She said with a gentle smile. “You know what to do. It was wonderful to see you again, Link. Send Malon my greetings." 

Time just nodded as a smile found its way to his features. He stared off after Saria as she walked away and just like that, she disappeared. He felt a warmth crawl over his chest. “It was nice to see you as well, dear friend.” Time turned to hearing Wild's groan.

"I was so close to catching Melinoe!"

"Melinoe?" Questioned Twilight.

"Yeah! That's the fairy's name. You can't just play with someone and not know their name.  _ Duh _ . Oh! Here!" Wild responded as he fished around his pockets. "My clothes started to feel right with these on." He handed the bands to Legend. 

"Tight?" Questioned Legend.

"The waters of the forest replenish the Kokiri clothing. The clothing now fit him perfectly." Time said as he came to them from behind.

A gasp was heard as the three turned to Wild who ran to a bush and took out a bundle of rupees. "I found these at the bottom of the pond thingy! I fished them out because I wanna get a wooden shield. Kayla and Gale said they have it. Can I  _ please _ buy it?"

Wild pleaded with his eyes as Twilight counted the rupees. There was only 5 rupees, not even enough for a bomb. "I don't know Wild…"

"Please? I have been good!"

Legend choked on himself. "Good?  _ Good _ ?! Wild, you nearly gave me a damn heart attack when I couldn't find you. You just ran off!"

Wild's head visibly dropped. "I'm sorry. I just felt like something pulled me here."

"So is that how you found your way to this place?" Time asked.

Wild nodded. "And also Saria's song. She was taken aback by me. She called me Link, even though I didn't tell her my name. But I guess it's a given. Said she is reminded of you. She was real nice. Told me that the spirits say I am full of sad. But then she played that neat song and her fairy played with me. I felt happy."

Time just looked at the child. It was what Saria also told him. He reached his hand and patted Wild on the head. "No need to be sad, Wild. Chin up. You got some rupees. We can go buy you that shield."

Wild's eyes grew big and shined with excitement as he pumped his arms up as a sign of victory.

“The others are still within that temple. Want me to call them?” Twilight asked as he dusted himself off.

“No need. We can just whistle to them. Sound carries pretty good in there.” Time said as he was about to call out. 

“Oh! Oh! I can whistle to them!” Wild excitedly exclaimed. Small hands went to his face as he took a deep breath and blew as hard as he could. Nothing but raspberry sounds came out. Wild attempted twice more before Legend put a hand on the boy’s head. Wild crossed his arms in frustration as Time’s whistle rang out through the small clearing. Six other heroes, all covered in different degrees of dirt and grime came down and met up. 

"Seems like you guys had fun," Legend stated.

"We did!" Answered Hyrule. "Despite a lot of things sealed off, we found some unopened chests containing rupees!"

Soon after, each hero that was within the temple shared their experiences as they walked back to the entrance of the Lost Woods.

Back at Kokiri forest, the others patiently waited outside as Time and Wild went to buy a wooden shield. Coming out of the shop, Wild graciously showed off his shield to the others as he showed off some moves he would normally do with his own shield. When he slung it on his back, the strap was a bit too long for him. Hyrule conveniently found some old rope within the temple and Legend took it, tying it around the strap. When Wild saw the rest leading to Legend’s hand, he was about to throw a fit when Twilight flashed him a look. 

“It’s either with the strap or we can tie it around you. Your choice.”

“You guys ruin everything. But fine.” Wild crossed his arms. “Just keep it on the strap.”

As they all exited out of the forest, a breeze carried whispers of goodbyes to young ears as Wild turned around and shouted his goodbye in return. Wild ran ahead of the group to lead, only to remember the rope tied to him pulling him back, shield breaking his fall.

He tried to throw a dirty look at anyone who laughed at him. His mind supplied that it served as punishment for him running off. But he was grateful that it was tied to his shield rather than on him. But he will get them back. Just they wait.

\------

“What happened to have him be so grumpy?” Malon asked.

“He ran off. How else would we keep an eye on him? You know what happens to those who wander the forest.” Time rubbed his temples as he tried to explain. When they reached the ranch, Wild put on a show that made Malon almost take his side until she heard what had happened. Of course, Wild didn’t get off without repercussions as he was sent to a corner to think about his choices.

Malon laughed. The same grumpy face Wild sported, the same face Time had when he was young and it still applies to today. “I understand, dear. I thank the goddesses that they watched out for him. He seems to have your inquisitive nature after all.”

Time remained silent. 

“Are you okay?”

“Saria sent her greetings.” Time said as he finally looked at his wife.

“Come out with me. I know something is on your mind.” As Malon took her husband’s hand, she guided him down to the living room as lively chatter filled the area. “Wild, honey, I think you had enough now. What do you have to say?”

Sighing, Wild looked at the rest of the group. “I’m sorry for running off. Even though the spirits called-”

“Wild...” Malon slightly reprimanded. 

“I’m sorry for running off. I will ask before I run.” he finished.

“Close enough. Now run along. We will be outside if you need us.”

And with that, Wild ran off to Hyrule, dragging him to where his shield was so he could show it off to him and possibly shield surf with it.

As Malon led Time from the home, they walked out to the center of the track. Epona was grazing nearby, snorting as she acknowledged their presence. Malon took her spot on a nice patch of grass, Time followed suit.

“You always manage to read me.”

“Link...” Malon gripped his hand in her own. 

The warmth he felt was just like Saria’s. Tender love flowed through. “I saw her again. It had been so long since then. I wish we could have spoken more, but before I knew it, the day had gone just like that. Time really does pass by.” 

“I’m sure that isn’t all. But I won’t press you. You always know that you can take however long you’d like. Until you are ready.”

The night was enveloped in silence, with a couple noises here and there. Malon placed her hand on her husband’s arm. She rubbed up and down in a soothing gesture as Time twirled a piece of grass between his fingers. It’s not that he didn’t trust Malon with whatever plagued his mind. He was just trying to make sense on what Saria could have meant. Would the spirits of the forest tell her of the hero’s bond? The spirit that bound them all together? Could it have possibly meant a familial bond? But then she would have mentioned Twilight. So much was going on in his mind that he barely registered what Malon had said. He only realized she said something as she was staring right at him.

“You know what you need? A dance,” she said once more as she stood up and extended her hand to him. 

Time immediately took Malon up on her offer as he grabbed ahold of her hand to hoist himself up. He patted himself from the grass and dust that clung to him and took his wife’s hand in his own once more. “How long has it been since we had a dance?” Time hummed. 

“A formal dance? It has been a while.” Malon responded. “But a dance such as this? Since you returned back to me with the others.”

“So almost six months ago then? My, my… such a while then. I do believe I owe my wife an overdue dance,” Time said as he guided his hands to the small of her back. 

Malon did the same as she put her hands on his shoulders, relaxed and eyes on just her husband. The two just swayed under the stars, music drifting within their minds as just the sounds of the farm went about. As they swayed and spun, Malon sighed. “Still more handsome than the king of Hyrule.”

“And you, still as beautiful as the queen.... Even more lovely.” Time added.

Both stopped in their swaying as they snorted with laughter. 

“Still gets me everytime you say that,” Malon laughed as she covered her face.

Time just smiled as he stared at her. “So cheesy to say, but got to admit, it is a pretty good confession.”

Lightly socking his arm, Malon still laughed, “You don’t mean that, Mr. Grumpy.”

“Maybe or maybe not. Who knows. I know you don’t.”

That just earned him a scoff. And then silence once more. 

“My love, thank you. I know you needed it, but I just realized how much I needed it as well.” Malon just put her hand on Time’s face, who in turn, leaned into it. 

“I should be the one to thank you. But I guess we both needed this. I missed you so much. For six months to have gone by like that,” Time snapped his fingers, “It feels so surreal.” Clutching Malon’s hand in his and pressing it even further in, Time just stared at his wife’s eyes. There was so much love in them. Just the way the light of the moon hit them, making them shine, it was moments like these that Time knew why he deeply loved his wife.

Malon stared at Time. He held so much love, she doesn’t think he and the others realized how much of a sap he is. Having her husband near her once more was just a blessing in its own. “I missed these moments. For all the days you were gone, I would constantly be vigilant for your return. I feel selfish in the way that I want to keep you here with me.”

Time pressed his forehead to her’s, “I’m afraid. It could be days, weeks, or even months before we get warped out or come across a portal. But know that with every day, every minute, and every hour that I am here with you, I never take for granted.”

“And I want you to know that with every day, every hour, minute, and second that you’re gone, I wait for your return anxiously. Like a lovesick woman waiting for her husband to return from the war.”

Time lost it at that. Laughter bubbled from his chest as he accidently butted heads with his wife. “Oh goddesses… we really are sappy. Are we not?”

“Yeah, you are!” came a small voice from a hay mound.

“Wild! You gave us away!” Hyrule said as he pulled the child deep within the hay. “Sorry!” Hyrule apologized on behalf of himself and Wild as said child ran alongside Hyrule into the house, hand covering his mouth.

“Well… there goes that.” Time said unamused.

“He did answer your question, dear.” Malon giggled as Time gave her a deadpan look. “But I do not mind the sappy from you, Mr. Grumpy. Reminds me that you aren’t just stoic and angry.”

Time just closed his eyes before he grasped for his wife, bringing her in close. “I guess it applies to you as well. You aren’t just all tough as bricks, Mrs. Ranch-hand.”

“Oh stop,” she playfully hit his chest. “You know… I cannot tell you how much I am so excited to know that we have someone related to us. It just boggles my mind! But it also gives me hope for our future. We have something to claim for ourselves in descendancy. I wonder how our family tree would be like. Would there be any redheads? Any that look like you? Anyone who would know the tales of the Hero of Time and the Hero of Twilight?”

As Malon continued on, Time’s mind went back to the thing Saria said.  _ A bond that transcends all.  _ Huh… she didn’t seem to be too off. But was there a possibility that his descendancy extended further and included more than just Twilight? As the warm atmosphere of the home welcomed both him and Malon, Time didn’t have a second to spare that growing thought as the others welcomed them back for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to tell you guys that I got all gushy when writing Time and Malon. I just adore them both.


End file.
